The Guardians of Sekirei
by Forlorn Story Teller
Summary: An unexpected revelation of his parentage in young age is the first turning point in his life, the meeting with Asama Takehito is the second one, and the death of Takehito is the third. Sahashi Minato vowed to protect his teacher's legacy as the guardian of sekirei, and one day he will release them back to the sky. CHAPTER 2 REWRITTEN!
1. The liftoff: Turning Point

**My first Sekirei fic. I don't know what come over me to rewatch the anime and somehow end up writing this. **

**Update: Betaed by Windseeker Cet  
**

**Disclaimer: Sekirei is not mine~**

* * *

**Prologue: Turning Point**

Little Minato was naive, and more often than not, was unaware of his surroundings. His sister Yukari happened to be the braver and outgoing of the two, being a girl may have something to do with being more sensitive. Minato might be naive but sometimes circumstances, especially ones that involve his brash sister could lead to a discovery he was better off not knowing about. Minato had awoken in the middle of the night, his throat was dry so he went out of his room for water.

On the way to the kitchen he noticed Yukari was wide awake and peeking into their living room through a narrow gap of the slightly opened door. Minato usually would have called Yukari out of it, since who knows what his mother was watching in the middle of the night. Their mother had a habit of drinking in the middle of the night when stressed by her boss, and when drunk, his mother had often opted to watch gory movie as imagining the victim(s) was her boss and cackled evilly in drunken stupor. Once he caught his mother watching a particularly scary movie as she was cheering for the big man with chainsaw was very traumatizing for the ten years old boy, especially when their mother was cheering _'Go BOGEYMAN! RIP THAT BASTARD'S SPLINE! AIM HIS BRAIN! THAT USELESS LUMP!' _Takami at that time was blissfully unaware of her trembling son she had scarred for life, the comfort of the room being sound-proof made Takami forget that she didn't lock the door or close it properly.

She forgot to close and lock the door again this very night.

Minato was about to call his sister's attention with a voice barely above whisper since it would be bad news if their mother noticed them. However, he stopped on his track when he heard a somewhat familiar voice pleading to their mother. "Takaaaami-kuuuuuuun please let me join the family!" It was their mother's boss' voice, one Minato had heard once when his mother accidentally put the phone on speaker when the boss called her while Minato was around.

Yukari noticed her brother was near but thankfully managed to suppress her yelp, it helped when the said brother's attention was the same thing she was watching. Their mother had a glass of wine held elegantly on right hand as she snorted at the bawling director on TV, "I won't welcome insanity to _MY_ family."

"But I am THEIR father." He bawled again. "Minato and Yukari are our cute children, we brought them together to this world!"

Minato and Yukari froze, did he just say he was _their_ father?!

Takami snorted, taking a big gulp of her wine and emptied the glass. "I recall I have neither a husband nor my children having a father," The scientist replied coldly. "I have two illegitimate children who are much better off without knowing the embodiment of insanity (namely you) in their life." And with that, Takami ended the conversation by throwing the empty glass into their 60 inch LED TV - She had learned from experience that Minaka managed to control the TV and turned it on back so it was more convenient to get rid of it. She had money to burn anyway.

"HIIIE!"

Takami turned around in horror only two find her precious children hugging each other for their dear lives near the door. They found out about their father it seemed. She summarized this situation in four letters, one she would not use around her children normally, but could care less right now.

"Fuck."

That day was the most memorable day in the Sahashi household and not in a good way. No children deserved to find out from their mother that their long lost father was neither lost nor dead, but kicked out of the house for their sake. Little Minato and Yukari listened to their mother raptly, and not even once taking their eyes off of her. After Takami finished the butchered and simplified version of why mommy and daddy didn't get together, she hugged her children close and swore she would never let Minaka touch her children.

Sahashi Minato was eight years old when he learned about his father, that day changed his life but only slightly. It was a turning point, one that lead him to the path of Ashikabi.

* * *

**Two years later...**

Minato was ten old when another fateful day arrived on his life. It's summer holiday and Minato came to Shin Tokyo to visit his mother. If it was any other ten year-old, the grandparents wouldn't let them visit their mother by themselves. However in Minato's case, he was independent enough to fend for himself. Takami was rarely at home but during summer holidays, she always made sure her schedule allowed her to go home every day to see her son. Minato always cooked when he was visiting, because when she was at work, his mother practically lived off of caffeine, alcohol, energy bars and cigarettes. It was a pity Yukari couldn't join him, she was down with a fever and better of resting in countryside.

Takami went back home with two people he didn't recognize before, it was a young man with grey spiky hair and wearing lab coat and turtle necked shirt. Another was a woman that looked a bit younger than his mother with long silky purple hair and she was wearing a white kimono with purple flower pattern. Minato was about to greet them but once the door opened, both of them collapsed on the floor. Minato sweat-dropped at the sight, for a moment he almost thought the guy was his mother's boyfriend but it seemed he was the other woman's. The purple haired woman was as wasted as the other two but instead of collapsing she was giggling at the sight of collapsed scientists. All of them were having deeply flushed cheeks, and Minato cringed at the sharp smell of alcohol.

"My my... Takehito-kun, Sahashi-san... don't sleep here please, you will get sick." She chided gently then turned her attention to Minato who blinked owlishly at her, "Oh! Hello... good morning."

Minato blinked again."It's 10:20 PM." He corrected.

"My my, it seems time flies fast when you're having fun!" The purple lady said cheerfully, "Oh! Where's my manners! I am Miya..." And then she suddenly blushed a deeper red, "Uhm... Asama Miya." Then she burst into drunken giggles again then leaned in to whisper to his ear as if she was sharing a juicy secret with the young boy. "Just recently christened as Asama-san!"

Minato blinked again before the implication sank in. "Oh. Congratulation Asama-san... uhm... I am Sahashi Minato. Sahashi Takami's son. Nice to meet you."

Miya chuckled at the confused boy, "Oh... Sahashi-san, my husband and I went out for dinner and at some point she started ordering alcohol. She was treating us so it would be rude to not even drink a sip when she offered us." Minato stared at the newlywed before him, "I forgot I am extremely weak with alcohol and a sip is enough to make me drunk! Oh... what will become of this innocent young wife! Chugging a bottle of sake to my husband's mouth like that!" She gushed out, then in a moment of realization Miya clapped her hands. "Takami-san's house is closer so we dropped here instead." She explained with a smile.

His mother chose to wake up at that very moment and proceed to sprint to the bathroom, Minato just sighed when his mother greeted him with a nod and a pat on the head. She won't come out of the room anytime soon for sure, his mother was a terrible drinker. Not that she had a low alcohol tolerance, but the aftermath of her drinking was really bad when she had a hangover - she could spent the whole day after moaning in pain on her bed, not even a well-proven hangover cure worked on her. She could only just sleep the pain away. Minato sometimes wondered if this connected to his mother's steadily graying hair. The last time he met his mother, her hair still had some black strands but now her hair was completely grey.

He wondered if working with close proximity with that Minaka had something to do with it? Considering stories about his biological father were mostly consist of his mother trying and failing to put Minaka in line, it was not that much stretch of imagination. Minato sighed then turned to their guest, "Uhm...Asama-san, would you like to use our guest room to rest?" He said as he looked at Takehito, who was still out cold and mumbling on his sleep about swearing off alcohol.

Miya clapped her hands, "Oh, thank you very much Minato-kun! And please... call me Miya-neesan."

Minato paused at that, wondering if he should correct her that if she was married to her mother's colleague he supposed to call her baa-san(aunty) but thought better than angering a woman with a sensitive issue such as honorifics that can indicate her age. "Miya-neesan then." He said hesitantly and Miya beamed at him, "Uhm... follow me please." Minato's eyes bulged when suddenly Miya lifted her husband up and carried him bridal style. Takehito could be considered petite for a guy even by Japanese standards, but he was still a man and an equally petite woman like Miya shouldn't be able to lift her husband so easily. Minato led the couple to the guest room nervously, and then he left the couple to rest and went to the kitchen to get the hangover cure. He distinctively heard his mother swearing in the toilet, it seemed she would take a while there. He made three glasses of hangover cure and delivered two of it to their guest room and one on dining room table for his mother.

Minato didn't really like air conditioner so unless the heat was really unbearable he opted to open the door connected to balcony so the warm wind of summer would blow into the room. He laid down on the coach and closed his eyes. It was summer so he hung a wind chime, one that made of glass with a red wagtail on it. The sound of chime played by warm wind of summer lulled him to dreamless sleep.

He was snapped awake by the smell of coffee, wondering who was making the coffee. Minato glanced at the clock on the wall of his left side, it was seven thirty in the morning. It was too early for her mother to be coherent enough after all of that drinking to make coffee, so who?

"Ohayo, Minato-kun is it? Thanks for the hangover cure, it helped a lot."

Minato rolled around and find he was not alone, Asama Takehito was sitting on the coach across one he laid on and smiling at him. "Ohayo." He said hesitantly as sitting up, not expecting the company. "Asama-san."

Takehito chuckled softly, "Call me Takehito, sorry for the intrusion last night." He shook his head, "For me to be so drunk and dragged by my wife and colleague... " He muttered forlornly, "At any rate... nice to meet you Minato-kun."

"Ah." Minato nodded curtly, "The pleasure is mine."

The scientist smiled, eyeing the boy before him curiously. "Hm... looks wise, pretty identical. But anything else... " He murmured, "Must be Takami-san's way of raising her child." Minato was about to ask what he meant by that when Takehito took a sip of his coffee, whatever he was about to ask was forgotten when the scientist choked and spat the black liquid to the floor. "Gah! It's bitter! And it's texture is like gel!"

Minato blinked as looking at the coffee that dripped down Takehito's chin, it does looked gooey and undoubtedly not fit for consumption. Was this man the research idiot his mother sometimes grumbled under her breath? His mother had taken it upon herself to assure that he was not just good at academics, but other things such as house chores. Something about she didn't want her son to 'be a genius who couped up on his lab all day and becoming incompetent in everything but research.'

"Would you like me to make it for you Asama-san?" He offered and the scientist beamed at the offer.

* * *

**Few hours later...**

Takami awoken from her sleep with a sense of dread. That she missed something she could have prevented from happening and she would regret it later. The hangover cure helped, but her head was still agonizing her. The scientist stepped out of her room, hoping to be greeted by the smell of breakfast. Her little Minato was pretty good at cooking, she assured that much that her son won't end up like certain research idiot or dramatic geek. Her hope was spot on as she smelled pancakes, what a morning to start with pancake topped with a lot of maple syrup.

She blinked when she heard noise from dining room, and hazily recalled Miya and Takehito were with her last night. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Takehito was chatting animatedly with the sparkly eyed Minato. Miya was sitting beside Takehito, pouring a generous amount of maple syrup to her pile of pancakes.

"So Minato-kun, you're going to be a scientist like me and your Kaa-chan?" Takehito asked cheerfully.

Minato, her innocent Minato, nodded enthusiastically at the question. "Yes! So Takehito-san, can you tell me more story about that interesting research?"

Takami felt her headache just doubled in pain as she watched the king of research idiocy corrupting her son, "Oh about my smart mice? By now they're as intelligent as dog, perhaps even on chimpanzee levels... but they're very fond of me and humans in general so we don't have to fear any mice trying to dominate the word anytime soon," he said with a chuckle.

"Ooh!"

"They also show the sign of not breeding the same pace as normal mouse... I suspect even in few years..."

Takami took a deep breath, "STOP CORRUPTING MY SON!" She didn't need her son to follow his father's footsteps and become a mad genius like him, and definitely not corrupted by Asama Takehito of all people. She tried, but deep down she knew she was too late.

That day, Sahashi Minato unofficially became Asama Takehito's apprentice.

* * *

**Few years later...**

"WAIT! Come back here!"

"Don't wanna!"

On the rooftop a dark haired ashikabi was watching the cat and mouse game with an amused smile on his face. "Aah... they're at it again." He said in amused tone as he watched the twin lightning sekirei chasing another unwinged sekirei down an alley. This time the lightning twins was chasing a cat like looking sekirei. She had short strawberry blond hair had two pointy tufts that resembled a cat's ears, she was dressed in black shorts and top.

"Shouldn't I be down there to help that poor kitten?" A male sekirei had asked. The Sekirei was dressed in black pants, shoes, gloves, and a long flowing coat as well. To top it off he was also wearing a face mask that stretched up from his neck to cover his features up to his nose. "Is it just me or every time it's Hikari and Hibiki who are chasing unwinged sekirei, you always stand back for a moment before you ask me to go down and scare them off?"

It was not like the cat like sekirei was in immediate danger, especially because she was running through a very busy street and the twins couldn't use their power recklessly so the cat and mouse game was done in a very mundane, yet oddly unique fashion. No jumping on the rooftops, just running on the ground like humans would. The sekirei would bet at five minutes top, Hikari and Hibiki would lose the girl in the crowd.

The ashikabi he was talking to was also dressed in long black coat but his had belt on the waist and sleeves, he also wore dark red undershirt and black pants underneath. Unlike the Sekirei who chose to cover the bottom half of his face, the dark haired ashikabi was covering his eyes to the half of his nose with a black futuristic looking goggles. "Nah... it's not like those two ever succeed, Hikari and Hibiki have chased unwinged sekirei since they were released. But whenever they cornered the unwinged... they'll just launch a long sermon about how insufferable their ashikabi is. They're just trying to scare the unwinged. I am not worried." The ashikabi assured the sekirei. "If the twins are really starting to actively harm the unwinged to a point MBI had to retrieve them... " He trailed off. "I am sure you know who Minaka will send to discipline them, Homura..."

"They will find themselves on the end of a certain MBI's dog's katana." Number 06, Homura finished dryly. "For all the trouble Hikari and Hibiki made, they're pretty harmless."

The ashikabi nodded in agreement, "By the way... that's Mimi if I'm not mistaken. Sekirei number 83. She was released two days ago. Smart girl to boot; they already lost her."

Homura sighed, "How many were released?"As he said it, he noted that the twin had lost sight of Mimi.

"Two sekirei today...but according to her, the releasing schedule is going to be set at a faster pace for the next three months." He informed the flame user helpfully.

"So... within the next three months all remaining 108 should be released?" Homura asked curiously.

He shook his head, turned around to leave, followed closely by Homura. "No... number 107 and 108 are not ready for release. Both are too young and still unstable." He said as he picked up his beeping phone, it was a text from Takami. "Let's go... we have a work to do."

"How old they're physically?" Homura asked, looking down to see Hikari was venting her frustration on a poor unsuspecting trash bin for the failed hunt.

"Number 107 Shiina is around thirteen while number 108 Kusano is eight years old." He informed the flame sekirei with a grimace.

Homura grimaced, "If Minaka will really release all of them in half a year those two..." He trailed off, "That bastard! He'll let children participate in this wretched game?!"

"He already did." The dark haired ashikabi corrected. "Number 106 Shijime is winged by Nishi Sanada. The girl is just a bit older than Shina."

The flame sekirei groaned, "It's inevitable... I just hope the casualty would be minimum."

The ashikabi snorted, "In this game Minaka designed?" Anger was seeping to his voice, "I doubt that very much... you know how bad the death toll of this plan is, and when it's just in the preparation stage."

Homura stiffened, the preparation stage had ended with death count of a thousand as result of disciplinary squad against militaries of various countries that sought their power and technology, not to mention the tragedy a few years ago. He looked up and almost stumbled on his feet when he saw a red giant mask with ominous aura around the ashikabi. It was the mask of Shikami, representing masculine rage, and the mask was clacking its teeth threateningly.

"I wish I could wring his bony little neck and..." The ashikabi chuckled murderously as his fingers moved as if he was grabbing something.

"Work!" Homura shouted desperately as he looked away, trying to not look at the ominous mask. "We have a work!" Homura tried to distract the murderous ashikabi from his musings of homicide. "We have a work to do! Minato!"

Sahashi Minato took a deep breath as he took off his goggle, revealing wide dark grey eyes that blinked owlishly at the flame sekirei. "Ah yes..." He smiled at the flame sekirei softly, a smile that could put saint's to shame. It reminded the flame sekirei eerily of his landlady, smiling innocently after scaring the hell out of them. "We have a work to do... " He looked up. "Kaa-san has a lot of things for us to do tonight. The unwinged can't defend themselves from wicked ashikabi." He said in joked theatrics.

Homura sighed, "As always, Ashikabi-sama your gift for theatrics is beyond compare," Homura said dryly.

Minato gave Homura an annoyed look but shook his head, he was used to Homura's wry humor anyway. He put his goggle back on and walked through the night followed by his sekirei "Let's go... it's a busy night for us, the Sekirei Guardians."

**"Minato-kun... please take care of them, if it's you surely... they shall be... spared from their cruel fate."**

This is his vow to his deceased teacher, to protect sekireis in his place. He was the guardian of Sekirei.

Review Please!

* * *

**Hope you like it! **

**There would be a back story in later chapter so not much continuing from where we leave in this prologue. Such as how Homura end up as his sekirei and so on... Minato is always smart as pointed by Matsu he has top score from elementary to high school. He failed in entrance exam is all attributed to him unable to work under pressure. He get positive influence from Miya and Takehito, though not all is positive as you can see XDDD the demon mask.  
**

**I want to add more sekirei to his harem, I definitely will keep the original one though. However if possible I only want eight to ten... so only two to three more. I am not used to harem story so I want to keep it in relatively small number (for harem in sekirei universe) anyway.  
I am open for suggestion ^^  
**


	2. 1st Flight: Bonfire in Dark Capital

**REWRITTEN 0n 25-11-2012 **

**The one I wrote before is too rushed and pretty much just slap dash kind of job DX So I wrote a better one ^^  
**

* * *

Homura dodged the blade that aimed to his waist, leaping to the lower building on the right. The sekirei he was fighting with was using a boomerang shaped blade. Homura briefly recalled his ashikabi had said that this sekirei was Oshino, she belongs to Higa Izumi who was a hunter Higa employed to catch unwinged sekirei for him. So far, He was simply observing the skill of Higa's sekirei, under the pretense of confirming that Higa frequently made his sekirei to fight with each other to make them stronger. So far, Oshino in Homura's book was very inexperienced - whenever Homura made a distance between them, Oshino never hesitated to throw her bladed boomerang at him. It was not a bad move but a fatal mistake against someone like Homura. The flame sekirei was superior in speed and power and had no problem dodging and attacking weaponless Oshino.

Then again, according to MBI's database Oshino was winged two weeks ago so she didn't have much experience, "But still... " Homura murmured as Oshino collapsed in exhaustion and third degree burn on her leg. "I expected at the least that someone would have told you how dangerous it is to let go of your weapon."

Oshina crawled away from Homura in fear, "Ugh... Higa-sama... " She whimpered.

Homura sighed, "Ah... this is why I hate fighting with amateur sekirei." He felt like he was the bad guy here, the downside of being one of few male of his race. "I will not terminate you." Oshino flinched in fear, "I will let you go for now, but not out of pity or lenience in my part."

"Wha..." She stammered.

"Tell your master to stop hunting the unwinged." Homura said in the coldest voice he could muster, "Sekireis are the ones who choose their ashikabi and he has no right to force any of them." His reddish brown eyes narrowed at Oshino dangerously, if he glared hard enough he might have been able to set her on fire. "If we catch you hunting again... " He trailed off as circling the frightened sekirei then stopped behind her, his forefinger pressed against her sekirei crest. She gasped in fear, "I will terminate you, Number 76, Oshino..." The female sekirei trembled as she felt Homura's touch on her crest, "This is the last warning from Sekirei Guardian to your master."

"Ha- hai!" She gasped.

Homura narrowed his eyes, he doubted this warning will get through the arrogant ashikabi of the East. "Very well... " Then again if Higa kept trying he would find himself losing more than gaining. "Good bye for now." And with that he leap to another building and out of Oshino's sight, blending to the darkness of moonless night.

* * *

"That's disappointing." Homura muttered as he reached out for bottle of water his ashikabi handed to him.

Minato took off his goggles, shrugging at the male sekirei. "If we really want to know to what extent Higa has exploit his sekirei, we should see Ichiya or Toyotama."

Homura snorted, recalling the last encounter he had with the duo. "I see, where are the others?" He said, looking around the rooftop they used as rendezvous point. He didn't see any of his comrades, what took them so long?

"On the way from their patrol route." Minato groaned, "Kaa-san really runs us dry nowadays."

The flame sekirei smiled amusedly at the frustrated ashikabi, "Then go wing more sekirei, we need all help we can get."

"I will die." Was the automatic reply his ashikabi said whenever the suggestion came up.

Homura snorted. He put a hand to his mouth, his eyes locked on Minato who had resigned look on his face, and then he snorted again and quickly turned away, trying desperately to conceal his muffled laughter though his efforts were betrayed by the way his shoulders shook with his mirth. "You must be the only ashikabi," Homura muttered between muffled laughter, "Who dreads increasing the number of his sekirei." He finished.

Minato scoffed, "Don't laugh, it's not that funny..." He muttered as he flipped his cellphone open, pushing the speed dial of their benefactor. "Hello, kaa-san... Homura has chased Higa's sekirei away. The unwinged you released today is safe... " He nodded sagely, "Yes, yes, we will keep an eye out and made sure nothing worse than bullied by Hikari and Hibiki happened." Minato muttered in resigned tone, "Yes..."

The male sekirei pulled his mask down, revealing androgynous face of his. He watched Minato groaning at something Takami said, wondering if Takami recited her sermon again about Minato not eating enough. Homura couldn't blame Takami for worrying about her son, Minato was not a picky eater, never skipped meal but he ate so little even by human standards of a young adult male.

Homura was snapped out of his musing when Minato stood up and tripped over nothing, he would have fall face first if not for Homura holding the collar of his coat. "Aah... this is why we can't leave you alone." He muttered in resigned tone.

Minato flushed a deep red, "I was just tripped. It happens to everyone." He argued.

"I am sure tripping over nothing is not happening to everyone but you..." Homura pointed out with a sigh."Just be careful next time."

It was a losing argument, and Minato knew it. "Haaai... by the way Kaa-san informed me that the next release would be in next week. We have to make sure our schedule is clear by that time... would it be okay with you to take a day off from your work?" Minato asked, once more focusing in their task as sekirei guardians.

Homura sighed, "That would be no problem... " Rarely thinking for his own sake, giving his all for their bond... His ashikabi never changed, since the first time they met.

* * *

**Eight months ago...**

Being a host was a choice he made to increase his already very slim chance to find an ashikabi. Much to Homura's disappointment, it's not helping as much as he thought. At least the pay was good and he could pay his rent to Miya, after all he was the only source of income for Izumo inn because he was the only tenant who had a job. It was not like Miya was poor, in fact Takehito left quite a hefty sum of money. Unfortunately most of it came with some connection to MBI and Miya was adamant to touch money that comes from MBI.

According to Takami, he probably would react to an ashikabi who had winged multiple sekirei. Only a powerful ashikabi could have a chance to be compatible to him, and with the male gender of his race hopelessly outnumbered by female, most ashikabi were male. That meant his chance was even slimmer to get a female ashikabi.

He had a steady life at least, so he could take his time to look for his fated one. It changed when the owner of host club brought a boy in his late teens to work as an apprentice bartender in their club. His name was Sahashi Minato.

"Sahashi Minato, nice to meet you. I will be in your care." He introduced himself to us before the club opened, a new apprentice bartender Owner Saeki's acquaintance recommended. The first impression Kagari had on Sahashi Minato was tall, youthful, formal. Almost dull considering how he could blend in the background among his fellow bartenders. He wore a black vest with white a dressy shirt underneath it. He also wore his black tie underneath his colar. Along with his vest, is his black dress pants. His black hair is combed back and tied in low ponytail, leaving the front locks framing his face. His dark grey eyes covered with frameless glasses.

His fellow hosts didn't really pay much attention to Sahashi Minato, returning his greeting out of courtesy rather than friendliness. "I am Kagari, nice to meet you." Kagari shook his hand in firm grasp, and the young bartender returned it as firmly.

"My pleasure, Kagari-san." Kagari felt there was a tug on his chest, he almost gasped but managed to suppress it the moment he let go of Minato's hand.

"See you around then Sahashi..." He replied calmly.

At that time he brushed off the same surname as a coincidence, after all Sahashi Minato looked nothing like Sahashi Takami.

Anyone would have think that Sahashi was an unlucky guy when a particularly frequent and difficult customer decided to pick on him, or maybe toying with him. Laphroaig, Miltonduff, Glenburgie, and Ardbeg were single malt that one Kasahara Shizuka drank and she made a quiz for the young bartender to decide on the next drink that could tie the first four together. The manager of the bar, Katou, panicked that his newest bartender picked on by Kasahara-san, but he let Sahashi pour the drink for Kasahara since the customer only order single malt for straight drinks. A supposedly easy task even for an apprentice bartender. She was in her late thirties and quite a beauty, long curly black hair and striking green eyes. Her personality was a bit quirky, thus she kept switching her choice of host and hard pressed to keep company of the same host for more than two weeks. She was not just a difficult customer for the hosts but also bartenders. Kasahara was a screenwriter, and she made it a habit to pick on bartender when she was in a slum.

Kagari pitied Sahashi and went to the bar to help the poor bartender, Kasahara was his regular (for now) customer and hopefully he could distract the woman from picking on his colleague. However the moment Kagari reached the bar, Sahashi already pouring the drink for Kasahara. "Ballantine's 12 years."

Kasahara took a sip of the drink he served and all who watched the unfolding drama waited for her reaction. "You passed." They all let loose the breath they didn't know they were holding, even other customers were affected by the tension caused by Kasahara and her quiz. "Katou-san." She turned to the manager, raising her glass that filled with amber colored liquid. "From now on, I only want this boy to serve me drinks, I like him." She said simply.

Katou, the manager of the bar blinked before he bowed deeply at the scriptwriter. "Of course Kasahara-sama."

Sahashi followed his manager's example, bowing deep to his first regular customer, "It's an honor."

And just like that Sahashi gained his first regular customer, and it was the start of unofficial partnership between Kagari and Sahashi. It was just happening by chance since all of his customers somehow became fond of Sahashi. Their customers found they had the same hobby, something about romancing them with story. It was no secret Kagari gained popularity so quickly because of his personality and vast knowledge. A pretty face was one thing, but in host club it was common, and definitely not enough to survive in the industry.

Kasahara was one of the wealthiest customers the club had, and she often booked Kagari the whole night and instead of asking the host to flatter her like any other customer, Kasahara preferred to have a casual chat with him and Sahashi.

Days and weeks passed in relatively peaceful pace, with his search of an ashikabi bore no fruit or so he thought. He didn't really notice it at first, but he was reacting to someone. At first he was delighted that he found his ashikabi faster than he thought, but night after night passed he had no idea who he was reacting to, it reached to a point he couldn't sleep in the morning after working in club. He always felt the reaction when he was at work, which mean it was someone at the club. He had tried to approach every single female employee at the club but nothing, he didn't want to think he was reacting to a male and definitely not one of his fellow hosts - that would be a very awkward situation.

The reaction at first was not very intense, but gradually he could hardly breathe whenever he came to work. He tried to look for this ashikabi but even with Matsu's help no one employed in the club or guest he met for the last few weeks was an ashikabi. He was disappointed but this probably just a sign of unstableness of his body as usual. He didn't know if he had to be happy or horrified when he started growing breasts, a sign he was not only reacting to an ashikabi, but a male at that! Fortunately he always had a slender built so slight curve on his body could be easily covered under bandage and suits.

And so he continued worked as a host, hopefully long enough to find his ashikabi before his feminization became too apparent to be hidden.

* * *

**Few weeks later**

"Those who wield fire have been hated by Gods since the age of myth... " Kasahara said, and Kagari tensed at that. "You see... don't you think most fire related mythology characters just have a very tragic story surrounding them? Or bring it upon themselves with being dangerous or just outright have a very bad luck in life..." She was a bit tipsy, but very much coherent enough to open another topic for the night.

Kagari shifted uneasily as the topic veering to something he was uncomfortable with, completely oblivious of the look certain bartender gave him. It was until Sahashi contributed his two cents in the topic Kagari turned his attention to the bartender. "Hm... I guess it's about Prometheus, Loki, Hephaestus and Kagutsuchi no kami..." Sahashi muttered then added, "Just to name a few..."

Kasahara nodded, a mischievous smile on her lips. "I just think... an epic rendition of fire related myth would be my next masterpiece." Then she put her forefinger on her lips, "Of course keep it a secret until I get it published, Kagari-kun, Sahashi-kun." She giggled again, as the two smiled in response of her request although Kagari's was a bit strained. "So which character should I make the rendition about do you think?" Another guessing game, they were used to Kasahara's antics by now. "Sahashi-kun mentioned good examples..."

The host relaxed, there was no point getting worked up over a casual conversation with his client. Kagari out one hand on his chin, striking a thoughtful pose. "Hm... Prometheus is a very prominent character, but his myth just don't fit Kasahara-sama's style." He titled his head to the side, "I don't know much about norse myth though I read about Ragnarok a couple of times, but why have you mentioned Loki the trickster God as one of fire related figures?"

Sahashi hummed as he stirred the Gimlet Kasahara just ordered, "According to myth Loki was born of fire... but rather than he is a god of fire he actually the personification of fire. His harmless mischief is like the fire of hearth while his not so harmless one... " Sahashi trailed off in thought, then corrected himself, "Or crime, representing how dangerous an uncontrollable fire is..." Kagari could feel something akin to anger, or more precisely, self-hatred rose within him, "Then again fire is just one of many things that can be friend or foe..."

"..."

"So true..." Kasahara agreed wholeheartedly.

"And I guess the character that fit Kasahara-sama's preference would be Kagutsuchi no kami." Sahashi said thoughtfully, "Am I right?" He added.

The scriptwriter nodded sagely; visibly satisfied by the answer she received. "Yes... " She nodded again, "Don't you think the tale of Kagutsuchi and his will to live after the matricide he committed unwillingly... " She licked her lips, "Is simply epic?"

Homura rolled his eyes inwardly; Kasahara was famous for her story that more often than not invite praise for originality and scorn for her nonexistent qualm with topic that considered taboo. Some of her scripts couldn't even be published because of that. "Whatever you say Shizuka-san... although I think you will not make Kagutsuchi kill his mother when he was an infant... surely?"

Kasahara raised an eyebrow, "Why? It would be more epic if an innocent baby..." She trailed off.

"You're talking about writing a script in which a flaming infant committing matricide Kasahara-san." Sahashi pointed out hesitantly, a voice of common sense Kagari was thankful for.

She nodded sagely, "Hm... right, nowadays, society is so close minded. There's so little room for creativity..." Kasahara muttered forlornly. "How sad..."

None of them bothered to point out it would be sadder if society allowed that kind of film to air. Then again common sense was not in her dictionary of originality, Kagari thought sardonically. He met many people in this line of work, and learned many things he was sure none of his kin would in lab or after they were released knew about. Not insulting the intelligence of his kin but aside from few exceptions, sekirei devoted themselves to their ashikabi and only to him/her, to a point they would be blind of the rest of the world for the sake of their fated one.

Peoples were ignorant of suffering of others, or rather they never tried to care. However when it was them who suffer, they whine and weep as if they suffer more than anyone. Like now, his customer viewed the conversation as anything but casual talk while it pained him. He was almost sad to realize how deep he could wallow in self pity for that. Then again even Sekirei could be like that, for the sake of their ashikabi they harmed their own kin in this twisted game...

"Speaking of matricide... Sahashi-kun... you never talk about your family." Kagari sweat-dropped at the sudden question, especially since his customer turned the topic to family from an act of committing murder to one's mother. "How is your relationship with your mother?" Kasahara asked with a grin, it seemed she was no longer just a bit tipsy.

Sahashi just smiled at that, "I respect my mother... of course I am a bit scared of her too." He said the last part sheepishly, "She is a strong woman."

Kasahara nodded sagely at the reply, "Hm... hm... sounds like a woman who raised a good son like you." Then she added, "How about your father then?"

Clank

Kagari and Kasahara blinked at the loud sound of Swizzle sticks clashing with the ice on the Gimlet Sahashi was stirring. While Kagari had only decent amount of knowledge about bartending, he knew that sound meant Sahashi had damaged the ice when stirring the drink. Sahashi looked shocked at the mistake he had done, one that even his customer could notice. The area around the bar was dimly lighted but Kagari could tell Sahashi was losing color of his face, looking very miserable and embarrassed. Normally as a colleague, Kagari would have scolded Sahashi for the mistake but looking at his face lit up in electric red...

"Ha ha ha... Sahashi, don't worry about the gimlet..." Kasahara winked at him, "But as compensation... answer the question and make me another drink." She ordered with a coy smile.

_This woman! _Kagari didn't know why but he was angry for his colleague.

Sahashi unexpectedly set the failed drink aside and grabbed two bottle from the shelves, both contained amber colored liquid. "Hum... As for my father." Sahashi trailed off with a sigh, "I think I hate him enough to consider committing patricide." He answered in a deadpan way.

"Oh..." Kasahara nodded sagely. "I see."

Kagari almost fell from his seat at the deadpan answer Sahashi provided. "Sahashi... you..."

There was nothing said until Sahashi pushed a glass of cocktail to Kasahara, "Your gimlet Kasahara-san."

* * *

The club was about to be closed and only few staff left in the building, Kagari was still sitting on the bar since Sahashi asked him. He was not in the mood for another drink considering the sour topic their regular customer brought up. He was in a very bad mood now, and to be honest he wanted to go home and sleep. Today was another load of work without any result for his search for ashikabi, sooner or later he would just quit searching. Giving up was a very tempting option to him now. Kagari was snapped out of his thought when Sahashi suddenly put two bottles on the bar counter, one was whiskey and another was Drambuie.

"Scotch Whisky, lime juice and honey..." Sahashi muttered as he poured the ingredient he listed down to a clear glass coffee mug, and then he stirred it with cinnamon stick. "Something on your mind Kagari-san?"

Kagari chuckled softly, was he that obvious? "A bit... I guess, it's just tiredness."

He hummed at the answer his colleague said, "Hm... you know Kagari-san, if there's something I can help I will be more than happy to help you." He offered with a soft smile on his lips.

Kagari tensed, a sigh escaped his lips. "Well, thank you for the kind offer Sahashi." The flame sekirei said, "But it's nothing." He tensed when he noticed Sahashi was eyeing him, there was something in those grey orbs that as if trying to see through him. There was this foreign feeling again, Kagari thought in annoyance.

"If you say so Kagari-san... " He murmured as he poured the drambuie to a metal ladle, there was a long pause until Sahashi spoke again, "It's pretentious of me to say this but... I would like to think I can be more than a colleague to you." Kagari's breath hitched, what the hell Sahashi was saying?! "A friend I suppo... Kagari-san?"

Kagari slumped against the bar counter, feeling a sudden lost of strength at his colleague careless choice of words. "Well... friends huh." He chuckled softly at that, what the hell he was thinking just now anyway. "I guess that's what we are."

Sahashi beamed at that as he rummaged through the drawer, looking for something."About what Kasahara-san said today... about those who wield fire is hated by Gods." Kagari tensed, "I can't imagine how is the world without fire."

The flame sekirei snorted, "A need human couldn't go without huh?" He asked with sardonic smile.

The bartender looked put out by the retort Kagari gave, "Kagari-san... " He huffed, "That's so uninspired... I guess your famous sweet talk only reserved for ladies huh? Kagari-san?"

Kagari rolled his eyes, relaxed to the light hearted conversation they sank in. "I am not going to sweet talk a guy like you, I am not swinging that way, Sahashi. No offense if you are like that though." He added as an afterthought.

"I used to live in Europe and I have friends who're not straight, I assure you I am straight." He sighed as he fished out a box of matches out of the drawers then closed it. "Beside... " He said in defensive tone, "That's not what I mean Kagari-san, even outside of working hour we're allowed to experience every novelty we can get... free of charge." Sahashi said as he opened the bottle with label Drambuie on it.

"Free of charge..." Kagari echoed dryly.

Sahashi just smiled at Kagari as he poured the amber liquid to the a small ladle, "Drambuie, 20ml..." He muttered softly, "This cocktail is not really popular nowadays but in the past it was the drink shared by men who'd been hunting in wintry wilderness." He lit up the matches then carefully hover it above the surface of the liquid, igniting a small fire on the surface. Kagari watched his friend's work in fascination, wondering what Sahashi was up to. "My master told me this is a wonderful cocktail that gives the sensation of comradeship around a fire."

Kagari's lips curved up at that, "A drink of comradeship huh?"

The bartender nodded sagely, "Before this small bonfire even the toughest hunter in the past become silent, the small flickering flame warming their body and healing their soul..." Then he added, "Just like Kagari (bonfire) ne?"

Ba-thump! Kagari suppressed the gasp that almost escaped his lips, his body suddenly heated up and his heartbeat accelerated. "Hrk."

"I think Kagari-san's name really suits you... " The bartender continued, watching the flame simmering with a smile on his face. "It's the flame of passion, the bonfire that burn brightly in the darkness of the capital..." His smile turned sheepish as the dark haired teen rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I guess that's a bit too sappy." He beamed.

Kagari didn't know what came over him as he flushed red and the next thing he knew the tiny fire on Sahashi's ladle flickered and then shot up like a snake. "Sahashi! The fire!"

"Huh?" Sahashi gasped when the fire almost torched his front lock. "Uwaa!" He quickly sank the ladle to the mix he made before hand and the fire died down.

His eyes were wide in alarm, what the hell he did just now? He had hurt someone! "Are you alright Sahashi?!"

Sahashi blinked as he eyed the drink and then to his right hand, "I am alright, just a little burn in my forefinger." He said in an almost dazed voice, thankfully there was a bucket of ice nearby so he sank his forefinger in until the pain numbed.

"I am sorry." Kagari said before he could stop himself. While it's true it was his fault, Sahashi would be confused why he apologized. "I mean..." He tried to correct himself hastily but nothing come out.

Sahashi looked at him worriedly before a smile formed on the bartender's lips, "It's fine..." Then he served the almost forgotten drink, "After the little accident maybe the taste is a bit off, but nevertheless... please try it Kagari-san. The name is Aberdeen Angus...the drink of comradeship."

Sahashi Minato didn't ask why he was sorry, but looking at his panicked state convinced the dark haired teen to not pry and accept the apology without fuss. The friend didn't understand his feeling but even so Sahashi, still tried his best to do what he could. "Thank you Sahashi..." He thanked the bartender as he took the first sip of the amber liquid. He paused as he swallowed the taste left by the alcoholic drink, it was not hot or cold but the comfortable warmth washing through his throat felt nice. "It's delicious... "

"Really? I am almost afraid I messed it up a big time ha ha ha..." He smiled sheepishly. "I am glad it's to your liking!"

Kagari looked at the bartender curiously, rather than worrying about the burn on his precious hand as a bartender he was more worried whether or not the drink was to Kagari's liking. "Ha ha... I guess someone like you exists too... Minato." Someone who tried his best for someone else's sake without asking anything in return, what a mysterious guy this Sahashi Minato was. "Thanks."

Minato beamed at his name, a sign the host had acknowledged him as a friend. "You're welcome Kagari-san!"

* * *

**30 Minutes later...**

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off Kagari-san?" Minato offered, it was three in the morning and while Kagari was used to walk home (hopping through the rooftops) the weather was still cold even as Japan almost reached the end of winter.

Kagari shook his head, "Your house is not in the same direction as mine, Minato..." His friend unexpectedly had a car, especially an apprentice bartender's wages was low. "Besides... my house in not far from here, so no worries." And with that he bid Minato a good bye." Good bye Minato, see you later."

Minato sighed as he watched Kagari's retreating figure became smaller and smaller, "He is still wary of me it seems." At least they officially became friends for now, so that's a good progress.

The dark haired teen turned around and walked through the almost empty parking lot save his black Volkswagen Touareg. He blinked owlishly when he saw a feminine figure napping on top of his car, dressed in familiar black abbreviated kimono, with long sock in the same color, topped with grey haori she used as a blanket. Minato sighed as he came closer to the napping figure, "What are you doing here? Karasuba?"

The grey haired sekirei opened her eyes slowly, rolling around so she could look at the male who woke her up. "Ohayo... Mina-chan."

Thanks goodness Kagari refused his invitation, imagining how he should explain why the black sekirei was napping on his car. "Ohayo Karasuba." He greeted back, and then he opened the door of passenger seat, "Get in." Karasuba beamed at that as she hopped off of the car's roof, "You will catch cold napping there, you know?"

The MBI dog giggled as she got into the car, while Minato opened the door to the driver's seat. "Mina-chan is always a worrywart..."

Minato sighed as he put on his seat belt, "Whose fault do you think is that?" He reminded the black sekirei.

* * *

**Izumo House**

His chest was hurting, the pain on his chest was anything but subsided since he came back from work. Thankfully he was able to endure it until he made it home. The medicine Matsu gave him was no longer effective, as the hacker had warned before. It was made with store bought ingredients, something the hacker slap dashed together to ease his pain. Matsu might be a perverted witch, but she was also a very good friend of his. She did everything she could for him, but even the sekirei of wisdom had her limits. He tried to keep the pain as secret from Miya, since it would pain her to think about what if her husband still alive. Then again Miya was very observant, he could see it on her eyes whenever she looked at him. She knew and felt hopeless that for all power she held as the strongest sekirei, she could do next to nothing for him.

Fortunately or rather unfortunately, he had not hit the dead end. After all, his problem could be solved by one thing, as said by Takami and Asama to him. He would stabilize once an ashikabi winged him.

"Ha ha ha... that's one simple solution." He said, smiling sardonically as he laid down on his bed. "If only my ashikabi is not him."

He would be blind, if after today he didn't realize who he was reacting to in the last few weeks. Some part of him was happy to know even though his would be ashikabi was a male, at least it was someone he could like as a friend. But he would be damned if he dragged someone like Minato to this wretched game. Another part of him couldn't accept his ashikabi would be a male, especially if it caused him to be in this state. "I shouldn't become anyone's... even if my body has to choose someone, my heart would never..." He gritted his teeth, "I don't want that..."

* * *

She was on the way back to MBI tower from a mission, when she spotted a familiar car she couldn't resist to hitch a ride back to tower. His house was not in the same direction to the tower but knowing him, Karasuba knew he wouldn't mind her to hitch a ride with him. Karasuba hummed as she watched the teen who was sitting on the driver seat turned on the CD player, she noted he still loved Janis Loplin though one he played was instrumental version. "Still the same old Mina-chan..." She titled her head to the side, " By the way Mina-chan, when you'll join the game?"

Minato narrowed his eyes at the black sekirei, "I told you... they're not ready."

She nodded cheerfully, "I can't wait! For our promised day to come as soon as possible." Then she added, "They? As long as _she_ is ready the _other_ is no importance to me."

"Karasuba." Minato warned her, "I wish we could settle this in another way Karasuba..." Minato said with regret laced on his voice, "Then again I don't know how to change your mind..."

Karasuba laughed softly at that, "You changed my mind about humans, Mina-chan." She corrected the dark haired teen, "Before I thought all human are worthless meat lump, but now I still think so but..." She waved her forefinger at him.

"Should I be flattered to be an exception?" He asked dryly, "Heh..."

"I am just being honest... " Karasuba muttered with a smirk on her lips, "As long as I can fill this emptiness I felt after her death." Minato tensed at the last part as grief took a grip on his heart. "Things such as worthless stains humans left on my sword is no concern of mine."

Minato sighed at that, "How ironic... someone I knew someone who said something along that line too. A human nonetheless..."

"Interesting." The black sekirei couldn't help but commented, "What this human said?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Should I tell you?" He asked back.

"I am interested." She confessed with a shrug."What kind of human could say that?"

Minato titled his head to the side as his car stopped, the traffic light was red. "What kind." He echoed with a sigh, "Some people who saw her photo commented she looks stark raving mad." Which he regretfully or not had to agree with wholeheartedly, "She said, 'humans could butcher each other with her invention all they want and it doesn't even register any importance to her compared to beautiful butterflies going extinct around the world. There were 6.6 billion humans anyway, the world won't be less crowded anytime soon.' It's almost sad to be honest…"

Karasuba was silent for a moment before she burst to uncontrolled laughter, "Ha ha ha ha ha! So true!"

"Don't agree with her!" Minato grumbled then his eyes fell to dark spot on Karasuba's haori, he sped up the car with a grimace on his face. "And also... Karasuba! How many times I told you?! Clean the blood stain on your clothes before you walk around!" He scolded her with a tone that suggested this was a repeated argument that fell in vain.

"Ha ha ha!" Karasuba just laughed louder at that.

* * *

**Izumo House (room 201) **

On a screen it was shown Homura groaning in his sleep, obviously in pain. "His condition worsened and he won't listen to me at all!" A sekirei dressed in white. Her outfit was some kind of long dress with a high collar, bare at the shoulders and two long sleeves attached under her armpits. "Matsu is worried but Homura-tan is too stubborn." She huffed furiously then she burst to perverted giggles, "He won't even tell me who made him react like that fu fu fu!"

Her typing grew furious as she looked like assaulting her keyboard, "This number 02, Matsu! Sekirei of wisdom will find out!"

On her other monitor two profiles of sekirei were opened, number 87 and 88. Both had pictures of sekirei that dressed like a shrine maiden, no picture of ashikabi and under the column of adjuster, there was no name either.

* * *

**And so...** **in this story ****Homura/Kagari is not really reject the idea of Minato as his ashikabi even after he realized it. Mainly because he sees Minato as a friend who happen to have compatible DNA. He is also not extremely stressed like in canon at this point of time. I am well aware lot of reader in sekirei section is male and would be uncomfortable with shonen ai stuff, but I am planning something to even it out later :D **


	3. 2nd Flight: Spiral of Emotion

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE REWRITTEN CHAPTER 2 PLEASE GO BACK!  
**

**It was a pretty hasty of me to rewrite previous chap but I have to say I like how it turned out :)**

**I borrowed some character from other series such as Jormungand, Detective Conan and KHR  
**

* * *

**Second Flight: Spiral of Emotion  
**

**MBI Tower**

Sahashi Takami was not a happy mother, in a way that words could not describe. She always knew Minato was a genius, he was always a bright child and she was grateful that Minato had none of his father's eccentricities. He was a genius that could blend in and socialize like any other functioning member of society, unlike a certain genius psychopath that stuck out like a sore thumb. Since the truth of their family was revealed, Minato tried his best to be the perfect ideal son she wanted. She was naive enough to just take her son's achievement to breeze pass junior and senior high school in such a short time for granted. Her son wanted to make her and Yukari happy and proud, but Minato became too secluded from his schoolmates. He was much younger than them and spend most of his time with his family. At least until a certain research idiot wound up to her son's life and took him by the storm. She was also to blame for not being hardened enough to deny Minato from the only teacher/father figure the young boy desperately needed back then.

Then again, she was up against Asama Takehito, someone she knew she would lose against before the match even started. Asama introduced her son to the wealth of knowledge she couldn't dream to offer to Minato, and more than anything he became the center of Minato's world. That was her first failure as a mother, she and Asama thought Minato was a talented prodigy who should grow to his fullest potential. They neglected the fact he was very much a child, and thought only to indulge him with knowledge and achievement.

In spite of his far than normal childhood Takami believed Minato was happy. Until she saw how much her son struggled to not break when his teacher and father figure passed away, and Minaka of all people let Asama died. The only reason Minato stayed in MBI back then just for the sake of sekirei his teacher left behind, a legacy he wanted to protect no matter what. She could do nothing but watch her son clung to that one purpose for the sake of his deceased teacher. And then he met 'her,' and for a short while Takami believed her son would be alright. But even 'she' was taken away from him, all he could do was holding her lifeless body as he cried.

Her son was falling apart, Takami knew that much.

In her desperation to keep her son from falling apart she let him go. She let him to stretch his wings to wherever he wanted. Until today, Takami didn't know if her decision to let her 15 year-old son to disappear for almost two years back then was the best decision she ever made or the worse she would come to regret. The son she saw came back to Shin Tokyo one year ago if anything puzzled him to no end, Minato came back as if nothing had happened. It was as if he had never disappeared at all, and he had became too foreign to her, to a point she doubted if this was still her son.

When she tried to ask what happened in the last two years, Minato just smiled at her. Takami didn't dare to hope more than a short answer such as 'wandering all over the world' or 'making discovery' or some sort.

**_"Someone offered the key of the world to me, and I made a bargain with that person to lend it to me." _**

He had grew up became an enigmatic persona, much to her ire. That kind of cryptic answer was something she would never expect coming from Minato, she wondered where he got that from. Asama and Minaka were genius but cryptic? They were anything _but_ that, too cooped up in their own world to read between the lines or be bothered with it.

She was worried, but there was simply nothing could be said to reach out to her son. Desperation once again drove her to desperate measure, thankfully the bastard Minaka was very agreeable when it comes to make sure in Sekirei plan every novelty should be thrown in the mix. To other people it might be her way or MBI's way to put a leash on the only student of Asama Takehito. She could care less of what they thought.

With that in mind she finished the sixth cigarette and the last she had on the pack, staying up so late in the office must have addled her mind. "That stupid son of mine better be not up to something stupid." She growled murderously, typing furiously and abusing the poor keyboard in the process.

* * *

**Minato's house**

Minato shuddered on his sleep, he was sure he had turned on the air conditioner to warm the room so why did he feel chill ran through his spine? He was snapped out of his thought when he felt two warm bodies snuggled closer to his. He gazed to the left to see a girl dressed in loose kimono for sleeping had claimed his left arm, her hair was loose and tied on the end by a red ribbon. His right hand was claimed by a girl dressed in the same way as the first but her hair was brown, her grip was stronger to a point Minato thought she would accidentally rip it off if he tried to pull his hand off of her.

When his mother entrusted them to him, this was not in mind at all. He had heard Miyajima also raised the sekirei she adjusted, but he wondered if the senior scientist had to deal with this. He didn't mind them seeking comfort, but he didn't want them to be too depending on him.

He took a deep breath, "Musubi... Kaho." The supposedly sleeping girls tensed, "I know you guys are wide awake, what did I say about sneaking to my bed again?"

The brunette identified as Musubi opened her eyes, looking up at him with doe eyes. "Don't do it because it's... impro..."

"Improper?" Continued the girl on his left, both still latched on his arms and unwilling to let go anytime soon. "But Minato-sama... we're just." Kaho trailed off, she was always the more mature of the two but never hesitate to discard it when it comes to Minato.

Puppy eyes, a shame they used it too many times for him to fall for it. Then again since he worked as a bartender, the time he spent with them decreased. It was not like he was angry they sneaked in, but this shouldn't be a habit of theirs if he wanted them to at least more independent. "I am understand... only for today... " He sighed, "It's five AM now, so you guys can stay for two hours before you begin your morning routine."

They lighted up at the offer and hugged his arm tighter, Minato suppressed a wince for his right arm that Musubi claimed. Unlike Kaho, Musubi was a power type thus she had less control on her power until her adjustment is finished. Thankfully she had enough control to not rip it off, there was a small comfort in that.

"Minato-sama." Kaho began as Minato closed his eyes.

"Hm..." He hummed, a gesture to let her know that he was listening.

"What would you like for lunch?" Musubi on his right asked cheerfully. Minato would sleep past breakfast so the sekireis had learned to prepare lunch when it was his shift in bar.

Minato was sleepy but he could think a number of dish on top of his mind he craved in chilly winter. "Seafood Nabe with lots of clam..." He muttered sleepily.

"As you wish Minato-sama!" They chorused with glee.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

They wake up right at six as usual, it was still a bit dark outside but it was enough to dimly light the room through gaps of the curtain. Musubi and Kaho looked at each other, then up to the sleeping boy between them. He was still sleeping peacefully, and he won't wake up anytime soon. Kaho was the first one who release her hold from Minato's left arm reluctantly, it was never easy for her. Musubi looked at her tearfully before followed her sister sekirei's example. They tiptoed from the bed to the door, careful to not make any sound on the way.

They started their morning routine with cleaning the house and their yard. Minato usually joined in, but if he was working at night Musubi and Kaho would do it without him. It was an easy chore since their house was small and in the end of winter there was not much snow to scoop out of the walk path. Their house had three bedroom, the master bedroom was Minato's simply because he had a lot of things he needed to be kept in privacy of his room; things Musubi and Kaho were taught to not touch without permission. They could have their own room but Musubi and Kaho preferred to share one room together, so the last bedroom was unused but kept in pristine condition. The living room was located next to dining room and kitchen, all were moderate in size since it was designed for a small family.

Their yard however was much bigger than the house and pretty bare, especially in winter. Underneath the snow actually was well kept green velvet of grass, with a couple of ginkgo trees on the side. They also had a shed that was half size of the house and located in the corner of their yard, it functioned as Minato's workspace and library. It was the only place aside from his room that Minato always cleaned personally, because there were too many delicate and dangerous pieces of equipment to be handled by amateurs.

It was seven thirty in the morning after they finished the first chore, they went to dress themselves then proceed to perform a warm-up routine for a light sparring session. By the end of it they were all sweaty and would have went straight to the bathroom if not for some crater they created on the ground. Musubi and Kaho knew they should be careful but it was just hard to keep their power in check while their adjustment had not been completed yet.

The thought of completed adjustment made them felt giddy and impatient. "Kaho-chan, when will our adjustments be finished again?" Musubi asked excitedly, skipping as they made their way back to the house.

Kaho giggled at Musubi, "In two months! In two months!" She chanted excitedly, while she was the more mature of the two she couldn't suppress the bubbling excitement of what came next after their adjustment was completed.

"Minato-sama... " Musubi sighed dreamily, as they walked through the corridor to the bathroom. "He'll really become our ashikabi!" She sang as she opened the door of the bathroom or rather tore it off of the frame, "Oops."

Kaho sweat-dropped at the sixth door that fell victim to Musubi for this month alone, "Musubi-chan... don't forget to fix that later after we take a bath." She reminded the close combat type sekirei.

Musubi laughed sheepishly as she let Kaho to go in first then she put the door back sloppily back for the time being, "Hai! I will fix it later!" Both of them had became very good in fixing because they had caused too much damage to the house. Minato sometimes joked that they could work as repairwoman already. It was a wonder how the house was still standing until today.

* * *

**Izumo House**

"Ara... "Miya put a hand to her mouth at the sight of wide awake Homura at 10 AM in the morning, very early for the host to wake up after his work. "You're so early today. What a surprise all my tenants, Matsu excluded become early riser..." She joked the last part.

Homura smiled at her, " Uzume went out again? She is visiting that special someone of hers again..." He muttered softly, " In my case... I just can't sleep, I am going to take a walk for a bit." He was already dressed in his normal clothes, a white shirt and black pants. It was still chilly outside so he also had a long black coat on.

The purple haired landlady narrowed her eyes, "I see... do you want breakfast first? It's a bit late but you shouldn't walk with empty stomach."

"... I will eat outside." He muttered softly, "Don't worry Miya, I will be back soon. I just need some fresh air."

The moment he was out of her sight, she glanced at the altar on the dining room. She closed her eyes, "If only... you are here Takehito-san."

* * *

**Hiyamakai Hospital**

"A sekirei keeps visiting one of our patients?"

"Yes, Higa-sama... " The secretary answered, "She has been seen sneaking around in various weird costumes and visiting Hidaka Chiho."

"Hm..." The man had light auburn hair and eyes in the same shade, he wore white suit and looked every bit of a young heir of a prestigious company. "Interesting. Which sekirei we're talking about, Kakizaki?"

Kakizaki cleared his throat, "Number 10, Uzume. Her weapon is a cloak and according to Kochou, number 10 is almost as strong as some single numbers... after all she is adjusted by Asama Takehito himself."

Higa smirked, "Interesting... observe her and Chiho Hidaka for now, and don't make any moves before I say so."

The secretary pushed his glass up, "Why don't we just capture and wing her to you Higa-sama?" He asked.

"The game just started and I don't want to risk losing my pawn so early in the game... beside the more attached that sekirei becomes to Hidaka-san, the easier for me to control her even if she is not mine..." He smirked, "There's more than one way to gain what you want."

* * *

**Minato's house**

Musubi and Kaho were in a pinch, at least they thought they were. When they were about to cook the seafood Nabe Minato requested they found that they had run out of Napa Cabbage, kombu, enoki mushrooms and carrots. They had to go shopping and fast before their tuner wake up. He usually would wake up around 1PM, it's two hours from now. It should more than enough time if he didn't wake up any earlier than one, the shopping district was a bit far from their house.

It should take them around thirty minutes to go and come back, and they hopefully had enough time to finish cooking before Minato wake up. Musubi and Kaho counted the time they had on their head, relieved they had enough time. They looked at each other determinedly, silently agreeing to the course of actions they planned.

The two sekireis rushed to the shopping district, hopping through the rooftops to their destination. Once the shopping district was in sight, they ducked to the small alley nearby so no civilian would see them. Their regular seafood shop was the nearest so they decided to go there first. It was easy to get kombu but much to their disappointment, the shop was run out of clam. They got the carrots they needed in grocery shop but the shop run out of Napa Cabbage. In this chilly weather everyone had the same idea for their meal so it was not odd for a lot of shop to run out of Nabe ingredients.

"So you don't have cabbage anymore?" Kaho asked with disappointment evident in her voice. The shop was the third one they tried.

The owner of the shop sighed, "I am sorry girls but we'd just run out, why don't you go to the big supermarket in Kotou Street? I am sure they have everything you need, a bit more expensive than our stuff though." The elderly woman added.

Musubi turned to the other sekirei, "Kaho-chan, let's try there then."

Kaho was reluctant to go somewhere they're not used to, but for Minato-sama's sake. "I guess... "

"By the way girls..." The shop owner called their attention, eyeing the two sekireis curiously. "Why did you go shopping in cosplay like that?"

The two sekireis froze the moment they realized what they were wearing. They hastily excused themselves and ran to the nearest alley much to the shopkeeper's confusion. They hopped to the rooftop, eyes darting wildly to their surrounding as they caught their breath. "Kaho-chan..." Musubi whimpered, "What should we do? We went outside in our sekirei outfit!"

Kaho hugged herself as if she could cover her shrine maiden clothes, "We should have notice." She muttered weakly.

Minato had warned them many times to never ever going downtown in their sekirei outfit when their adjustment hadn't finished. There was a reason why their house located near the border of Shin Tokyo, the least crowded area of the capital. Currently even though the game was still in baby stage, there were already two major power budding in the east and south side of Shin Tokyo. All sekirei usually had a crest of sekirei on the back of their outfit, a rule MBI established to avoid confusion among the participants of the game. While it was for a good cause, for unwinged sekirei sooner or later this rule would backfire. The info of forced winging sooner or later would leak to these power thirsty ashikabis, and it was extremely dangerous for any unwinged sekirei to walk in their territory.

Their house was located in Northern area, a relatively safe area but the shopping district was located near the border to the East. Minato wouldn't be pleased if he found out how reckless they were. Their tuner was always gentle and kind to them but he was also stern with rules he made for their safety. They had broke that rule, and went to venture very close to east area. In outfit that would reveal their nature no less.

"Kaho-chan..." Musubi called her worriedly, "Should we go back now?"

Kaho shook her head, "But the nabe..." She muttered, she didn't want to give up on making her tuner's request. "Let's go to supermarket that nice obaa-san told us! We will go back as soon as we can before Minato-sama wake up!"

The close combat sekirei titled her head to the side, contemplating Kaho's suggestion. "I guess it would be okay if we stick to crowded place..." Minato had told them sekirei should avoid crowded area whenever they were about to fight, sekirei plan was a secret and all participant should obey this first rule of the game. It should be relatively safe as long as they walked in crowded area.

The weapon user nodded, "We can take public transport too just to be safer!" She pulled up her cellphone from the pocket of her hakama, "I will look up where is Kotou supermarket, ah there it is!" She paled when she saw where the location displayed on the screen, "It's really close to east border Musubi-chan..."

"Would it be okay if we go there?" She asked nervously.

Kaho nodded weakly, "It should be, if we stick to the plan for public transportation and crowded place..." At least she hoped so.

* * *

**Minato's house**

Minato groaned on his sleep when he heard familiar beeping sound. If it was his cell phone he would be more than happy to ignore it. "Stupid time zone..." This was why he always got calls in odd hours. He grumbled as he rummaged the drawer of his bedside table, it was easy to find the black object the size of antique mobile phone with a large retractable antenna. While most iridium phone nowadays looked the same as normal cellphone, his still looked like the old one due to many features added on it to prevent tracking, spying and so on. He would rather bring the bulky object rather than risking safety anytime soon for aesthetic purpose.

Blearily he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

_"Ah, Hello Hashi-chan!" _The familiar sing song voice rang through the phone.

Minato almost fell from his bed at the shock, "Amada... Minami-hakase?"

_"Aiyah... it's been a while!"_ Amada Minami said cheerfully.

His mind was still sleepy so he didn't really think properly of what to say in reply, "Uhm... yeah?"

_"Have you invented anything interesting Hashi-chan? Anything for Marchen? Anything you make will sell like hotcakes!" _Minami gushed out.

Minato took a deep breath, "Doctor Minami, I told you to not call me unless it's urgent." He muttered tiredly, "Please tell me you're not calling just for asking that."

The robotic scientist huffed, _"You're so impatient Hashi-chan! Why do you and Shiho-chan always brush me off whenever I try to make a small talk? I am older than you two! Respect your elders!"_

"Then act your..." Minato trailed off, almost falling to the familiar routine whenever the card 'I am older than you' came out. "Doctor Minami, please keep it short. What is it?" He stood up then walked out of his room, there was no way he could go back to sleep again.

There was an awkward silence prevailed after his direct question, and then he heard the scientist draw in a sucking breath. _"Well... actually Hashi-chan..."_

"Doctor Minami," Minato began, his feet lead him to the kitchen. "You're smoking now?" An awkward 'urk' answered his sudden question. Minami was used to be a heavy smoker, thankfully since one year ago she stopped but when she was stressed she went back to her old way to deal with the stress."What's going on?"

* * *

**Kotou Supermarket**

"You don't have clam?!" They chorused to the poor staff of supermarket who was in charge of seafood section.

The old clerk looked a bit flustered at the two beautiful girls who were looking at him with devastated teary eyes, he felt like a jerk to inform them their supermarket ran out of clam after a sale this morning. "Uhm yeah, we're having sale this morning... " They looked like they were ready to cry so the clerk hastily added, "The seafood market in the next block should have it!"

They beamed at him, "Really Sir?"

He nodded, "Yes, it's a pretty big seafood market so I am sure they have more stock than us."

Kaho looked up at him, "Uhm... then we will go there after we buy vegetable. Thank you very much for your kindness!" They bowed deep in gratitude.

"It's nothing girls... by the way what vegetable you need? We're having a sale in five minutes for vegetable too." He informed them helpfully.

"Cabbage..."

"Nabe huh?" He guessed, "Just the right food for this season." He nodded approvingly, "You guys better be hurry, the stock is limited!" He said then he excused himself after a younger clerk called him for an assistance.

Musubi and Kaho looked at each other with determination, "Musubi-chan, go get the cabbage and I will go to the next block to buy clam."

Musubi nodded in agreement, "Now it's 11:45, so we have around ten minutes to buy everything."

Kaho titled her head to the side, "As long as we get back before Minato-sama wake up, it should be fine!"

* * *

**MBI Tower**

"Doctor Miami?" Takami echoed, "Yes, I ever heard of her. Or rather... who haven't heard of her? One of the best scientist this country ever produced." She muttered with a scoff, offended that Minaka dared to ask something that counted as common knowledge for a scientist like them. "A robot specialist who work for Marchen, a German toy company. It's a pity some of her genius inventions is misused by military though..."

Minaka nodded with maniacal grin, "So true... she is one of few genius scientists I respected." Then a cloud of gloom suddenly hovered above him, "She refused my invitation to join MBI though."

Takami silently applauded her fellow female scientist, "Well... good for her."

"That's not the point!" Minaka pouted at her, "I am worried!" Sounds like music to her, the idiot Minaka was worried. She never knew he was capable of that. "You see... there are a few scientists who could be considered as Asama-kun's equal, if they belong to government I won't care much. " He sighed, "However there are four freelancers who may become a threat to Sekirei plan. Ironically they were all Japanese descents ha ha ha!"

"If they'd ever be interested in this mad game." Takami pointed out lazily. "The freelancers you're worried about? Who are they anyway?"

Minaka grinned at her, "The first one of course... Amada Minami, the robot specialist. She is better known as Doctor Miami. While she is in contract with Marchen, the toy company have next to nothing control over her... She currently lives in South Africa." Takami rolled her eyes, wondering why she couldn't move to remote country too. "Second is Miyano Shiho, also known as Doctor Sherry. She is a half Japanese-American, a well known pharmaceutical scientist. She live in LA and in contract with a number of major medical company but just like Doctor Miami, she has no solid ties." Minaka took a deep breath, "The third... is a robot specialist like Doctor Miami but he is better known as genius programmer, Irie Shouichi. His current residence is in Palermo. He worked for a private company there but like the other two, he is very much free to do as he pleases."

"And the fourth?" Takami urged him to continue.

Minaka scoffed, "No real name known, I only know he was moving a lot in the last few years, he is a Japanese and a bioengineering specialist, also a pretty good programmer. According to a rumor, he has a very bad personality though... he pissed off CIA too many times to count. CIA even assigned a nickname for him, Loki, the trickster god." Minaka laughed softly, "One time CIA's European branch chief managed to meet face to face with him, Loki dared to say this to the CIA guy. 'Do me a favor and drop dead already, you guys tail me a bit too much.' before stormed off and blew a small bomb, leaving the CIA agent covered in soot. P.O.O have been out for his blood since then."

Takami rolled her eyes, "Fascinating story... so what? Four geniuses you couldn't get your hands on, what threat they could impose to MBI or Sekirei plan anyway?"

Minaka sighed, "Each of them alone I have nothing to worry about, but since last year they have been in contact with each other." Minaka scoffed, "It's no secret they're up to something in a world scale, and if it would interfere this game in any way... I am afraid as the game master..." He trailed off with a grin.

He didn't finish that sentence because Takami had smacked the back of his head with her clipboard, "You! You're spying on them?! Have you lost your mind?!" Takami screeched, "All of them have connection with military forces around the world! The only reason military organization around the world ignored us is because whenever they tried meddling in the past they suffered too many damage! Can you imagine how they would react if they found out you're eyeing those four like a hawk?"

"So?"

"In the last few years they're convinced we're not going to invade anyone or anything. We leave them alone and they will do the same! Keeping an eye on those four prominent figures would bound to make them suspicious of us again! It's not about whether we can handle them or not!" Takami pointed out hotly, "Back then our base was an uncharted island in the middle of nowhere! Now we're in a CAPITAL city! A crowded city full of defenseless civilians!"

"That's bad..." He admitted thoughtfully.

"You just realized that NOW?! Have you no common sense?!" Okay, stupid question there. If he had any, he won't become the game master of this damn game. Why did she fall in love with this guy again?

* * *

**Minato's house**

_"CIA bastard following me like annoying parasite, industrial spies are everywhere..." She_ listed on in bored tone.

Minato rolled his eyes, his free hand opened the fridge and took a bottle of soya milk. "I see..." Those were pretty common for the scientist of her caliber. Anyone who could invent toy that could be used as weapon guaranteed such attention to themselves. The world watching them to make sure the won't go mad scientist anytime soon, or so those intelligence agencies and military dogs claimed. There was a reason why two of three secretaries Miami hired were ex-soldier.

"Heh!"

"The usual stuff, what's the problem? Did one of your secretaries accidentally kill that annoying CIA guy who keep following us? His name is Kakashi... Scarecrow or something?" That pest had been the bane of their existence, following them like leech all over the world. "If they did, send them my thanks." He was never one to pray for someone's death, but there were a number of people he didn't mind dead for the good of the world. Minaka was on the top of the list.

_"If it's Scarecrow-san you are talking about, Moko knocked him out with a frying pan. He is still very much alive though."_ She informed him gleefully. _"We've sent him to the nearest hospital."_

"A shame..." He droned. "Send him my condolences, but I still can't see what problem warranted this call." He reminded the older scientist.

"The problem is the two guys who were hiding in the same bush as Scarecrow-san was in when Moko caught them." Minato raised an eyebrow, a CIA agent hiding in a bush? Not to mention together with two guys? "You see, when Moko checked their belongings." He sighed, and then brought the tip of the bottle to his lips, taking his first sip. _"I found an MBI staff card on them, care to explain why MBI is spying on me Hashi-can?"_ She asked in confused tone.

Minato choked on his drink, the milk went down the wrong pipe. "WHAT?!" He choked out.

_"Oh! I also receive emails from the other two about the same situation..." She _informed him helpfully.

Minato felt all his strength was being sapped at the news, he was in big trouble! SHIT! "Ah ha ha... Shouichi aside, Shiho-san must be pissed at me now? Isn't she?"

_"You should see how colorful the language she used on her email." _He had no wish to see it just to know the extend of how pissed his fellow scientist was at him for something he was not even involved in. Now he feared what he'd see when checking his inbox. "_She wanted me to read it out loud to you, but it's too much for me. I think I would have to wash my mouth if I did, I never knew Shiho-chan to have such a wide array of curse words though and I think I didn't know at least forty percent of it before."_

Minato groaned, "I am not even involved! MBI shouldn't even have any reason to bother with you guys!"

_"I believe in you Hashi-chan."_ The robot specialist assured him, _"But you know how Shiho-chan is with spies, so she lashed out to the closest person she could get to blame."_ The implication that Minato probably involved in someway indirectly was never aired, he had close ties with MBI and nothing he could do to deny that.

"Ugh...such bad timing, I asked her for a favor recently too... "He muttered in annoyance, "I really need her help so badly, what should I do if she won't help me?"

_"Brush up your skills to butter her up?"_ The robot specialist suggested cheerfully.

Minato rolled his eyes, "Is that even possible?" He wondered out loud, "Anyway... I will try to speak with my mother and do something about this problem." Hopefully if he succeeded, the pharmaceutical scientist would agree to do that favor for him, "I will call her later."

She hummed approvingly, _"I am counting on you then, Hashi-chan... "_

* * *

Homura sighed as he swallowed the third bite of his sandwich, the food just couldn't go though his throat. Maybe the idea of looking for fresh air was not the best idea after all, he should spend it on bed. He looked to the side, sweat-dropping at the sight of seafood market across the road. Whose idea to built a cafe while across the street peoples were hanging dead fishes like laundry. Not to mention when wind was blowing in the wrong direction, the fishy smell reached all the way to the cafe.

His attention was drawn by a shrine maiden who went out of the small alley beside the cafe, "A sekirei?" It was easy to recognize his kin especially when MBI provided all of them with their crest sewn on the back. "What is she doing?" He wondered when the shrine maiden sekirei rushed straight to the seafood market across the street.

He watched her talking to the shopkeeper, nodding vigorously when the middle aged man pointed at a pile of clam on his stall. It was quite comical to see her so fidgety when the shopkeeper was putting her purchase on a bag and weighted it. Homura wondered why she was such in a hurry, cooking for her ashikabi perhaps? She looked ready to bolt the moment the shopkeeper handed her the purchase, shaking her head when the shopkeeper showed a big snapper and tried to strike a bargain. She bowed repeatedly before rushed back like a bullet to where she came from, leaving the dumbfounded shopkeeper.

The flame sekirei chuckled at the sight, "How cute..." Homura titled his head to the side and from the corner of his eyes he saw something reflecting the sunlight, he winced at the glare. His eyes widened when he saw two feminine figure on top of a building near the alley, one of them undoubtedly was holding a weapon. His eyes narrowed in suspicion when the two sekirei rushed to another rooftop, obviously following the first sekirei he saw to the alley. "I have a bad feeling about this." Homura muttered as he walked out of the terrace of the cafe and followed the two sekireis to the alley.

* * *

**Minato's house**

"Hm... Kaho and Musubi have been away for a while..." He muttered, curling up in the living room with a blanket wrapped on his body. "What's take them so long?" He had found a note stuck on the door of his bedroom, informing him that they went shopping for lunch. They have been away for more than one hour, or 73 minutes and 28 seconds to be exact. "Maybe I should call... "He trailed off as he flipped open his mobile phone, and then closed it again. "No no... I shouldn't be such a worrywart."

His mother was not amused when she watched him listing down rules to keep Musubi and Kaho safe, or when the four of them went shopping and Minato kept telling his sekirei to not go too far, don't walk on the side near the road of pedestrian walk, and so on. His mother scolded him for treating them like children and being overly overprotective. Minato had to admit his mother was right and since then vowed to let Musubi and Kaho to be more independent.

"No calling Musubi or Kaho, they can take care of themselves. They are fine on their own!" Or so he said to convince himself, he was snapped out of his thought when his mug of hot soya milk suddenly had a crack out of nowhere. "...Maybe I should keep my mouth shut." He narrowed his eyes at the crack, "Aah... I don't like this at all."

That time... it's also like this...

* * *

It didn't take long for Homura to catch up with the shrine maiden sekirei, just in time to witness the two sekireis jumped from the rooftop and blocking her way. The alley was dark and it was easy for Homura to be unseen behind stacked wooden box nearby. While he would help the lone sekirei in a heartbeat when needed, the flame sekirei was also curious of what the two wanted though it was obvious it was anything but good.

The two sekireis definitely older than the shrine maiden sekirei, both of them wearing skintight spandex that hugged their curvaceous body, revealing their cleavage, midriff and tights. The first was wearing purple and white,long black gloves and boots which were attached to leather straps that led to a belt placed high on her hips. A sekirei crest visible in white part of her top, right above her left chest. Her hair was dark with greenish sheen. She was also holding a red staff made of metal, which without doubt was the weapon that alerted Homura of their presence before. The second sekirei was as tall, her hair was the shortest in female sekirei Homura had ever seen. She was dressed in purple and yellow, long black thigh high boots and short black gloves.

Homura narrowed his reddish eyes at the two, "A weapon user type and close combat type." He guessed.

The shrine maiden sekirei looked startled at the two who blocked her way, but it didn't take long for her to compose herself. She straightened her posture, and looked at the two in the eye. "Good afternoon, pardon me but I am in a hurry so I would like you to let me pass." She requested in sternest tone she could muster, followed with a curt bow.

The two looked at her with amused smirk, "Well, good afternoon ojou-chan." They greeted her back, amused by her politeness to her would be attacker. "I am afraid we can't let you pass."

"Number eighteen, Ichiya," The short haired sekirei announced herself, "Number sixteen, Toyotama," the staff wielder added on, Their grin was feral as they eyed the shrine maiden like a predator would their prey.

"If you intend to challenge me to a sekirei battle, I am afraid... I can't accept it." Homura had to applaud the shrine maiden's insight to not reveal her name and number, doing so would be equal of accepting the challenge. "I have not gained my wings and thus ineligible to accept your challenge." She stated confidently, "There's no reason for you to keep me here. Once I gained my wings I shall accept your challenge honorably, as for now please let me pass."

Toyotama titled her head to the side, an amused smile visible on her lips. "And I am afraid you're mistaken ojou-chan, it's because you've not gained your wings we would like to keep you."

Ichiya continued, "Our master will be pleased to wing you... an ojou-chan with guts. He would like that..."

Homura thought it was about time for him to interfere but the shrine maiden said something that made him pause, "I see... it seems the information of 'forced winging' have been leaked." She muttered calmly, her eyes were unwavering as she eyed the two. The flame user noted that, the two also paused at the shrine maiden's calm response of their proposal. They're definitely not expecting it. "However... as far as I know, no sekirei and not even brain type could access this kind of information from MBI."

It was obvious all brain type sekireis would hack into MBI system, which was why MBI had an accessible database that only contained information that safe to be leaked, such as basic information of sekirei. However sensitive information like forced wingging, disciplinary squad and adjustment process were secured heavily in separated database. There was a possibility it was discovered if any power thirsty ashikabi tried, in fact MBI had expected them to find out. However at this point of time it was still too early, the number of released sekirei barely reach thirty percent of their population. Then again her tuner always said, MBI was still a company with human employee, no matter how infallible the company was the employes were very much human. It won't surprise him if the information leaked as long as they knew the right person they could force to spill.

"How your ashikabi could get his hands on such a thing?" She inquired, narrowing her brown orbs at the two.

They just smiled at that, "Well... " Toyorama began, "Our master has his way... "

Ichiya grinned as she continued, "Some people in MBI happen to have a skeleton or two in their closet."

"...I see, however you're not hesitant at all to tell me about your ashikabi's dirty work." Kaho pointed out skeptically, "Then again, have you no shame or pride to do this despicable thing?!"She asked, her voice grew hard. "As sekirei we're loyal to our ashikabi, but to guide them to ascension a sekirei should know what make their ashikabi worthy of such!"

"Well... ojou-chan, this conversation is intriguing and all... " Toyotama droned, titling her head to the side."But I am afraid playing time is over." She purred, the blade of her lance pointed at the shrine maiden who didn't even flinch at the blade that just inches from her face.

Ichiya stepped forward, feral grin painted on her lips. "Just come with us quietly sweety. Our master is waiting..."

Kaho took a deep breath, "So, there is no way out other than fighting..."

Her eyes narrowed and then without a word she dropped the bag of clams she was carrying. The two sekirei were distracted for a moment, their eyes widened when Kaho took a arm sized bundle she kept on her sleeve pocket. Toyotama was the first to react as she brought down her staff at Kaho who used the bundle as a shield. The staff pulled through the cloth, revealing a naginata with collapsible metal shaft. Kaho jumped backward as she unfolded the metal shaft of her naginata, revealing it's full length.

Toyotama, as a fellow weapon user sekirei, she couldn't help but grin, "Eh... interesting way to conceal your weapon, ojou-chan."

Kaho glared at the two sekirei. "I don't want to fight but if you insist I will defend myself!" There was no way she could win against two winged sekirei, and judging by their attitude so far Kaho had no delusion the two sekirei would hesitate to beat her senseless if that's what it takes to capture her for their master. All she could do was to find an opening and ran to nearest crowded area, that was her only chance.

"Well said!" Ichiya shouted then she jumped high to the air to land a kick Kaho blocked with the shaft of her naginata. The kick was heavy and pushed Kaho at least five feet away. "Good job blocking that ojou-chan."

"Kuh!"

"Then how about this?!" Toyotama brought down her staff upon Kaho, their weapon clashed but it was obvious who was the stronger one. Her eyes widened when Kaho shifted her hold on the naginata, Toyotama's staff slide down the length of the naginata and the power she put on her attack made her lost her balance for a moment. But that short moment was enough for Kaho to attack her open side, Toyotama hissed in pain. "You!"

Kaho was used to spar with Musubi, a close combat sekirei who was superior in power and speed against her. While Toyotama was largely like Musubi was in technique, Toyotama had a weapon she had to use with both of her hands, thus in close combat it was easier to attack her opening. "Your side is open." But her weapon was longer than Toyotama's; she had longer reach but in disadvantage if the older sekirei caught her in close range. The tactic she used just now would only work once. Kaho continued avoiding a direct clash of weapons with Toyotama, as direct contact would only result in her pushed away by brute force.

"Don't forget about me ojou-chan!" Ichiya reminded Kaho of her presence, once again a flying kick was thrown by the short haired sekirei at Kaho. The shrine maiden sekirei rolled to the side hastily, barely able to dodge the powerful kick. The clumsy dodge however cost her to lose her balance, she stumbled on her step. Kaho gritted her teeth, these sekirei really had no qualm ganging up on her.

Toyotama saw Kaho's stumble as a chance to attack, her staff raised to the air but before she could strike the younger sekirei a stream of fire burned a third portion of her staff. "What the..."

"Two against one, you don't have that much pride huh?" A male sekirei stepped out from the shadow, dressed in all black with a mask covering the bottom half of his face. "Then again if you had any, you won't pick on an unwinged in the first place." He muttered as he stepped forward, putting himself between the shrine maiden sekirei and her attackers.

Toyotama looked at her ruined weapon and scowled at the male, "Who are you?! How dare you do that to my staff!"

Homura snorted, a smirk was visible even with his covered face. "Following this lady's example, I'll give neither my number nor my name to you. "The flame sekirei declared, "This is a not sekirei fight as far as I concerned, but defending one of my kin from an unscrupulous ashikabi and his sekirei." On each of his fingers a ball of flame erupted. "Now leave us or else... "

Toyotama narrowed her eyes murderously at the newcomer, "Who do you think you are? Threatening us like that?!"

Ichiya observed the flame sekirei skeptically, "A single number?" She guessed, "An elemental type is rare but most of them belongs to single numbers and low numbers..."

The staff user turned to her partner, "What?!"

"Not to mention his fire is strong enough to destroy your weapon so easily..." Ichiya added with a scowl, "What do you want single number? Playing hero?"

Homura snorted, "I see you have a good head on your shoulder, I still won't give my number though... " He muttered dryly then he glanced to his left where Kaho was standing, staring at him wide eyedly. "Are you alright? Ojou-san?"

Kaho blinked, for a moment wondering why all sekireis she met today kept calling her ojou. "Uhm hai!" Then she stepped closer to her savior, "Thank you for your help..." She said, bowed deeply at her savior.

Homura nodded approvingly, "Save that until we get out of this." He advised before turned his attention back to the two sekirei. "If you leave now, I will let you go unhar..." Before Homura could finish his sentencem he moved from the spot he occupied a moment ago, dodging Toyotama's weapon with minimal movement. "No? Too bad." He scoffed, then a snake shaped fire slithered out from his fiery palm. **"Jaen!"**

"Ugh!" Toyotama hastily somersaulted back, in fear if what left of her weapon would be consumed by the fire. "Damn it! Ichiya! Get this guy! I will handle the girl!"

Ichiya easily agreed with the arrangement that at first glance seemed unfair, but a weapon user like Toyotama was in heavy disadvantage against sekirei that could destroy her weapon thus it fell on Ichiya to fight Homura. "Very well... by the way single number." She walked toward her opponent with feline elegance stalking their prey, have it been any weaker sekirei they would have been intimidated by her. "Information about you guys have been flying around this capital, about how you're stronger than average sekirei and so on... "

He had heard about that from Matsu, and also how Minaka purposely leaked the info to make the game more interesting. "But only number 05 Mutsu has been winged." She licked her lips. "You may be stronger than me, but my winged status may compensate for that..." Homura rolled his eyes inwardly, he couldn't really refute that logic. "Especially if you have to protect that ojou-chan. You will be another offering for our master..."

Homura narrowed his eyes, "How greedy, I would like to see you try..."

Kaho pointed her weapon at Toyotama, "I will not let myself be a burden." She declared boldly.

The two sekirei smirked, taking a few stack backward to distance themselves from Homura and Kaho, "You will regret this."

Kaho turned to her temporary partner in battle for a brief moment before turned back to their opponents, both duo were sizing each other. Kaho took a deep breath then whispered low enough just for Homura to hear her. "Anoo... if possible I would like us to look for opening to escape. This fight is pointless."

Homura couldn't help but smiled at her words, "My thought exactly, but it's not like these two would let us go easily." They had seen what the he and the naginata wielder were capable of, Homura could see the way these two eyeing them like a piece of premium meat. Even if they escape today Homura could guess the huntresses would go after them again and again, and probably wouldn't be just the two of them. It's just their rotten luck. For a moment Homura wondered if he should try to ask his bartender friend to... NO! He took a deep breath to clear his mind, he should concentrate on sekireis in front of him.

"Let's roll!" Ichiya roared as she charged toward Homura who blocked her kick with his arm. "Not bad." Ichiya spoke to soon. Fire wrapped her leg that came in contact with Homura, forcing her to jump backward. She swung her leg back and forth to put out the flame, scowling at Homura who threw a barrage of fireball to her direction. "Not easy to deal with they said?" She grumbled under her breath.

Homura had no intention to let Ichiya to catch her breath, a fire dragon flew from his right arm. **"Enryuu!"**

"Shit!" Ichiya cursed.

* * *

**Kotou Supermarket**

Musubi fidgeted, looking at the long que line to cashier. "Moo... !" She wailed, "Why the line is so long! Kaho-chan is waiting for me!" The close combat fighter couldn't tell why but she felt restless and if not for the long que line she would have jumped over to look for her sister sekirei.

The old lady behind her scowled, "Stop squirming young lady!" She scolded the brown haired sekirei, "It's unsightly to see a lady acted like that! You also dressed indecently!" She ranted on, "What kind of Japanese woman would cut hakama that short?!"

Musubi winced, "I am so sorry!" She wanted to go so badly,_ 'Kaho-chaaaan! Help me!'_

* * *

Toyotama gritted her teeth as she saw how Ichiya fare against Homura from the corner of her eyes, her own fight was not going that smoothly either. Kaho was weaker and slower than her, but the naginata user had longer reach and knew how to deal with physically superior opponents like Toyotama. It was frustrating fighting against an efficient fighter like Kaho, she barely used any power when their weapon clashed and let Toyotama's staff to slide on her Naginata's shaft. Toyotama who had been winged unconsciously putting immense amount of power on each of her attack, easily misdirected and lost balance, creating a chance for Kaho to strike with her longer reach. The cut the shrine maiden made was shallow but repeatedly, while one or two was easy to ignore cuts all over her body was different matter. No matter how indifferent she could be to pain, there would be a halt in her movement because of it.

Kaho panted as the last clash led both she and Toyotama jumped backward to distance themselves from each other, it looked like she was winning but she knew it was just about time before she ran out of energy and collapsed. She couldn't afford to prolong the fight or it would be her lose. "Here I come!"

Homura in the other hand had the same problem, elemental type sekirei was superior in mid to long range battle but physically they were no match against close combat type like Ichiya. If the combat type sekirei chose to confront him directly, he could easily overpower her. However Ichiya was not foolish enough to confront Homura directly after the first taste of his fire. Ichiya was limping because the burn on her left leg but she was still capable enough to keep dodging Homura's attack. Had he been like other single number he would have no problem with Ichiya prolonging the fight, in the other word an endurance contest. He however had no luxury of recklessly using his power as he wished, he was already as unstable as it was with his body reacting to his would be ashikabi.

He was snapped out of his thought when Ichiya almost landed a solid kick to his face, he dodged but with a cut marred his skin. Thankfully his mask was still in place. Homura winced when a sharp pain and familiar burning sensation invaded his body, it seemed his body had decide to voice its protest for overuse of his power. Homura leaned against the brick wall of the alley, wincing when he saw the contact with his body left scorch mark on it. He was running out of time, and if he didn't finish this now...

Loud crash drew his attention to a fight that not too far from his. Homura's eyes widened when he saw the shrine maiden sekirei was on her knees, using her naginata to support her. She appeared to be mostly fine, only few cut on her clothes and bruise on visible skin of her arms. He had a few glance at how she fought, surprisingly managed to hold her ground against number sixteen. He cursed inwardly for forgetting her unwinged status, no matter how skilled she was the girl was still inferior than the winged one. The kind of tactic she used would bound to make her run out of energy.

Homura jumped to the left to avoid another flying kick from Ichiya, sending a barrage of fireball to two direction. Ichiya dodged the fireball that aimed to her direction, Toyotama who was aiming to strike Kaho was not as lucky as she lost another portion of her weapon. The flame sekirei placed himself in front of Kaho, glaring furiously at the two sekireis. "Get away from here! Now!" He shouted at her.

Kaho panted as she struggled to stand, "But I can't just..." She couldn't finish her sentence, her eyes were wide in fear. "Watch out!"

The flame sekirei didn't need her warning, he could tell the two were charging at him like a vicious predator. There was no way he would move from his spot and let the younger sekirei to take the brunt of the attack. Homura steeled himself, if self-immolation was inevitable he might as well do so for the sake of helping one of his kin and bringing these two down with him. **"Honoo no Kabe!"** He shouted, and a wall of fire erupted in front of him.

Ichiya and Toyotama stopped, the heat of the flame driving them away. Ichiya who had been fighting for some time with Homura wondered if it's just her or the flame felt hotter than before? She was snapped out of her thoughts when another barrage of fireballs attacked them. **"Enryuu!"** This time the attack didn't disappear the moment it missed them and burned the stack of wooden box behind them.

"What the hell are you..." Ichiya trailed off before she froze at the sight of Homura. The flame sekirei was obviously not alright, hunching instead of standing straight proudly like he always did. However Homura if anything looked no less dangerous, if anything he looked murderous to them. "Oi oi... you doesn't look too good single number-san." Ichiya was well aware of the fear that laced on her voice, her taunt didn't carry the same edge it usually did.

Toyotama who stood by her side gulped, "Oh my... this is bad." She stated the obvious, there was nothing more dangerous than a monster that ready to take its opponents down at the cost of its life.

Homura smirked underneath his mask, some part of his sleeves and pants had started to burn bit by bit. "Don't you know? Flame will burn its fiercest before it died down..." He said sardonically, "And that flame shall be your funeral! **Enryuu!"** A fire dragon twice the size of what they had seen before roared at them burning everything on its path. The two sekireis managed to escape it but a good portion of their clothes were burned, there was a second degree burn on Ichiya's left leg while Toyotama was forced to cut half of her hair or the fire would've burned her whole.

Ichiya was the first one to recover her wits, "It's a pity sekirei of flame... but I have no wish to be cremated here."

Toyotama scowled, "So do I... " She muttered, Ichiya limped to her side. The staff wielder discarded what left of her staff which just one third of its original length, with both of her arms free she supported her partner to stand. "This is not the last time you will see us!" They shouted as they jumped as high as they could and disappeared to the rooftop.

Homura wheezed as the last of his flame died down and he fell on his knees. It was a close call, if they decided to linger any longer he would have been completely lost control of his power. It took all his power to put down the fire, he almost injured the sekirei he wanted to protect too. "What a troublesome body..." He scowled angrily.

"Are you alright?!" Kaho asked worriedly, running to Homura to help him.

"Stay away!" Homura snapped, and the younger sekirei stopped one feet away from him. "My power is unstable..." He wheezed, "Don't... touch me, I can't... control my power..." He gasped out, struggling to lean himself against the nearest wall. His breath came in short pants, he fumbled to pull out his phone out of his pocket. Kaho watched him with worry. He pulled out his phone out of his pocket only to find it had melted because of the heat of his body.

Kaho gasped when she saw the concrete ground under Homura's palm started to melt, and smoke "Your flame!"

"Leave me be." Homura hissed, "It's dangerous for you to stay close to me..."

"Bu..but!" Kaho stammered in panic, how could he ask her to leave him? He was injured! "I won't..."

"KAHO-CHAAAN!"

A familiar voice came from above, startling Kaho but she quickly composed herself when she saw Musubi landed right by her side."Musubi-chan!"

"I have been looking for you!" Musubi chirped, she was about to say more but her attention was drawn by smoke Homura's body emitted, "Aah! This person... smoke! Fire!" Musubi stammered frantically, sensing Kaho's distress only made her panicked even more. "What happened Kaho-chan?!"

Kaho shook her head, "I don't know... but..."

**RING RING**

Kaho gasped when she felt phone on the pocket of her hakama rang, while it might be not the correct time to pick up a phone in front of a dying man Kaho didn't think twice to pick up the phone hastily. She was thankful she did the moment she heard who was calling her. _"Kaho? You and Musubi have been away for almost an hour and a half, is everything alright?_ The tone was sheepish, obviously embarrassed of himself to give in to his protective urge in the end.

"Mi... nato-sa..." Kaho rasped out before she regained her bearing, "MINATO-SAMA! HELP!" She cried, tears streamed down her cheeks. "He is pain!" He is burning! Please help him Minato-sama!"

"Minato-sama!" Musubi cheered, "If it's Minato-sama, he can be saved!" She said to Homura who seemed ready to fall over, barely registering what the newcomer said to him.

_"Ha? What?"_ Minato stammered to the phone, confusion was evident on his voice as he listened his sekirei frantic plead._"Kaho, calm down. Who is burning? Where are you?"_

* * *

**Author Note:  
**

**Yes, Kaho is chosen as part of Minato's harem so congrats to ShadowUzumaki39 ^^/ **_  
_

**The reason I choose her simply because it will lead to more drama, and backstory from her. I can see how Karasuba's ignorance of her lead to inferior complex even though she promised Yume the same thing as Musubi. ^^ I also can use the event of her saved by Homura in my own retelling.  
**

**Other candidate Uzume, Akitsu, Saki, Kuruse, Yashima, Shi, and Yomi. Some of them regretfully is out, Yomi and Shi in particular -.-; I am sorry but as implied in first chap Minato's sekireis are part of Sekirei Guardian Squad, and these two's personality just doesn't fit for this job. Yomi seems content to be with Mikogami from what I see so I can't imagine she is forcefully winged. Shi... while developing her to be a better person would be a challenge there's too little info about her for me to develop and in midst of other Sekirei of Minato she will be overlooked (by me) she is too much work DX  
Saki and Kuruse are treading between yes and no since there's next to nothing about them other than short info I find in Wiki, means I can develop them myself but that's also... feel like inserting an OC DX  
**

**Uzume and Akitsu, I bet nobody will not welcome them :D so they're safe LOL  
**

**Yashima... still considering but even if she is not in I will promise her a better life than in canon. Shi could be given the same unless I am being cruel and let her to be winged by Higa again, or maybe she can be his morality pet?**

* * *

**Minato's past as implied in this chapter, at one point after he met Takehito he become part of MBI. More or less Takami in her musing implying the rough sketch of what happened when he was working with MBI. Minato is also a tuner, but this doesn't mean he know or ever meet other sekirei. In manga and anime it's implied tuning Sekirei is considered one big project. In Green girl episode Takami admit she has no idea what happened to Akitsu or how she escape because Takami is busy since she was in charge of Kusano.  
**

**In Minato's case it would be the same, Musubi and Kaho is his charge but he probably never meet or know the other personally. Timeline in sekirei is DAMN sketchy so I took privilege to create my own. What have been known so far is like this according to Minato's age.  
**

**Age 8: find out about Minaka  
Age 10: His first meeting with Takehito and Miya, he has just graduated from junior high (skipping grades)  
Age 11-15: Start working for MBI in the same time of starting colleague, majoring in bioengineering (which I presume is a relevant major for his work in MBI)  
Age 15-17: Traveling all over the world, also kind of missing contact completely with his family and MBI. Activity unknown for now.  
Age 17-Now: Back to Japan, work as bartender in the same club as Kagari. He is also tuner for Musubi and Kaho.  
**

**Imported Character:  
**

**Amada Minami/ Doctor Miami (Jormungand)  
**

**Miyano Shiho/ Haibara Ai/ Sherry (Detective Conan) **

**SHouichi Irie (KHR)  
**


	4. 4th Flight:The Dash for Flickering Flame

**Sorry for the long wait but here's the fourth chapter~ ^^**

**Once again thanks to my beta for the speedy fixing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dash for Flickering Flame

Kaho took a deep breath before she could speak again, "He helped me, the flame sekirei."

Homura watched the shrine maiden sekirei frantically try to explain their situation to someone; he didn't really pay attention to whose name she was calling but whoever it was she seemed to trust this someone could do something. She turned to him; her eyes were wide and teary. "Can you tell me your name Sir?"

She was an unwinged, wasn't she? Her tuner maybe? It was pretty hopeless at this point but no harm indulging the younger sekirei. "Number 06, my name is Homura." He muttered in between of short intake of air.

Kaho looked at him with hope shining in her eyes, then she quickly relayed the name to whoever she was calling. "Homura! He is sekirei number 06! We're in a small alley across Kotou Supermarket."

Minato's eyes widened, what's going on there? Judging from how frantic Kaho was, his condition must be really bad. "Kaho, switch to speaker/video mode!" He ordered sternly, "Show him to me." Kaho did as she was told, her hands were trembling as she faced the screen of her phone to Homura. "Ho... Kagari-san!" Minato called him, panic was evident in his voice. "Kagari-san, are you conscious? Can you hear me?"

Homura peeked at the screen of Kaho's phone with half-lidded eyes; did he just hear Minato's voice? How the sekirei would like to hear the voice of his would be ashikabi when he was dying. "Yes, to both of your questions, Minato," He muttered in dry tone, "Not so sure about the conscious part though." He added, "I am hearing your voice of all people... dying makes people delusional." He was dying but maybe not as fast as he thought if he could still deliver that kind of deadpan answer.

If anything that answer made Minato became more anxious, especially he admitted he was well aware he was dying and sounded like he was taking it very lightly. "Kagari, you're not delusional." Minato stated sternly, abandoning suffix -san without really realizing it. "Listen to me! No matter what, stay awake, Kagari!"

Homura snorted at that, "The pain is killing me, and I am pretty sure I will be wide awake until completely self-cremating myself." He informed the tuner wryly.

"I want you to stay awake to regain control of your power!" Minato shouted harshly, "I want you to take a deep breath, if you stop trying to suppress your power for even a second... " The host just gave a weak nod, and Minato was well aware the flame sekirei was merely playing along to indulge him. "Homura..." The use of his real name made Homura flinch, especially since he could feel how enraged Minato was. "I will **not** let you die! Even if I have to drag you by your neck from the death door! You hear me?!"

Homura blinked owlishly at the exclamation, "Is that so..." Why was he trying so hard for a dying sekirei? Was it worth it for him to keep living at any rate, with this kind of body? The look on Minato's face said yes, it's worth it. Not for his sake but for the people who wanted him to stay alive. At least... he would try. "It seems hard to give up at this point too." He still wanted to live; there was still so many things he couldn't leave alone. "I want to live too. I will be lectured by my terrorizing landlady if I died before paying my rent."

He saw Minato nod at him on the screen, relief was clearly painted on his face. "Good... Kaho, Musubi." The shrine maiden sekirei turned the screen to her direction, her sister peeked from her shoulder. "Kaho, stay where you are and guard Homura." Kaho nodded repeatedly. Minato would prefer Homura to be moved somewhere civilian won't accidentally walk in, but with his body in that state... first, they had to do a first aid to Homura. At this rate he was really going to self immolate. "Musubi, I want you to buy ice, one of those big bags." Musubi nodded enthusiastically, "A giant water cooler jug too."

"Like one we used for the dispenser at home?" Musubi asked hastily, fidgeting and bouncing on her feet. It seemed the close combat sekirei was already impatient to depart on a quest of helping her fellow sekirei.

"Yes, and a really thick blanket, a comforter would be better if you can find one." Minato added on, "Now, go Musubi."

"Hai! I will be back as soon as possible Kaho-chan!" Kaho nodded at her sister sekirei, and Musubi bolted like a bullet from her spot out of the alley, in less than emergency conditions, Minato would have warned her about public displays of her power, but at that moment Minato could care less.

* * *

The moment he started giving instruction to his charges, Minato was packing his medical suitcase. He didn't know how much he could help Homura with minimal medical supplies he could bring along but it was better than nothing. Minato hopped in to his car and started the engine,. "Kaho, I will be there in forty five minutes." He shook his head. "No... thirty minutes." He corrected, "I will be there in thirty minutes." He promised and with that he ended the call. "I don't really want to have criminal record in Japan yet but it can't be helped." He drove the car out of the garage and the yard, speeding up his car through the road. His mother would be so pissed if she found out, but it was for a good cause. Hopefully she won't hit him too hard later, and speaking of his mother... maybe he could try to get this settled without resorting to something illegal.

RING RING "Come on... Kaa-san, pick up the phone." As much as he hated to ask for help from MBI he couldn't deny they had the best facility that he couldn't afford to install in his own lab. It would be much easier if an MBI helicopter picked them up after the first aid was given to Homura, wht the chance to stabilize the flame sekirei being better too.

Click "Ah kaa... " He was about to call his mother but suddenly a familiar loud screech could be heard, it sounded a bit far though. **_"Give it back Minaka!"_**

Minato blinked in confusion and almost stopped by traffic light if not for him speeding up when it was still yellow. "Minaka?"

_"I will give it back if you return mine first."_ What the hell was going on?

_"Stop this nonsense and give it back! Someone called me, and I am sure whoever it is won't be happy I leave them hanging like that!" _

_"Catch me if you can Takami-kyuuuuuuuun~"_

What the hell his parents were doing?! He shook his head and mentally corrected himself, what his mother and the crazy director were doing?! His brain temporarily ceased functioning as Minaka's horrible imitation of girlish giggle could be heard, which lasted for a full three seconds. He opened his mouth, ready to launch a curse and tell the depraved clown to give the phone back to his mother. However after some sound of struggling and hysteric scream of his mother he heard sound of wind breezing, and few seconds later the connection was cut off.

"Huh?!" He hit the brake of his car just in time when the traffic light was red. Minato hastily made another call, praying it was not what he thought that just happened to his mother's phone. Only to be severely disappointed when he hear automatic response from operator, _"The number you have dialed is not available, please try again later." _

Minato's calculation of what probably happened: Minaka took his mother's phone, they got into a chasing game, and Minaka's penchant for high placees (top of MBI tower, namely) resulted to...

Minato's head slammed against the steering wheel, "Shit!" Damn Minaka and his useless MBI, at times like this they're always, Always, ALWAYS USELESS! Minato shook his head to clear his mind from rage that ready to erupt; now is not the correct time to curse Minaka and MBI to hell and back. The most important was Homura now, and time was not working in his favor. He will reach them in thirty minutes or die trying if he must.

With that in mind he flipped open his laptop he put on the passenger seat._" _It's a good thing the firewall on TTC system is below average... " Not to mention he had hacked Tokyo Traffic Control System too many times to count. By now he could easily waltz in and do whatever he wanted to the system. Minato looked up, the red light is already green. He drove to a parking lot nearby and then began his work, he just had to plant a program that will mess with traffic cameras on the route he would take.

The bar on his screen flashed 'Installation complete' when he drove out of the parking lot.

He sighed in relief, "Now... let's get this done with." He was officially a criminal now, but for a good cause. It saddened him that small part in him try to cheer himself up that his teacher would be so proud of him.

VROOM!

* * *

**Meanwhile in MBI Tower**

Takami stared at the remains of her phone, if that's even possible since the fragile piece of technology fell from one thousand and eighty meters high. Whatever remained was undoubtedly smashed to pieces. She glared at Minaka, the culprit of the destruction of her precious mobile phone. "Look at what you have done!"

Minaka pouted at her like a five years old, "But it's Takami-kun who took my phone first!" He protested childishly.

"But I DID NOT throw it away!" She shouted angrily at the game master, "And whose fault do you think I take yours? And who has height complex that he has to do most of his business on top of one thousand and eighty meter skyscraper?!" She asked, dangling Minaka's black colored phone threateningly on his face, "And I am not going to have you to call Marchen and ordered 300 units of 'Hi Hi Pluto' as an apology for spying their head inventor!"

Minaka huffed, "I think expressing my good will with purchasing their product is justified!"

Takami rolled her eyes, "Imagine the shame if media get a hold of this news! I can imagine the headlines already, "Director of MBI purchased 300 units of toys as peace offering! Why can't you do what normal businessman would? Write a formal apology and bribe Doctor Minami if you must!" She took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea how much hush money we have to pay so the news of two agents of ours are hospitalized in South Africa won't be leaked to public?!"

The director shrugged, "Nothing but pocket change."

Takami growled, "Pocket change we wouldn't have to pay if you put your genius into common sense rather than this foolish game!" She screeched then she paused, "By the way... who called me?"

Minaka huffed, "Nobody important I am sure!"

* * *

**Kotou Supermarket (5 minutes later)**

"Excuse meeeee!" Musubi shouted as she ran through the supermarket, pushing a trolley full of ice packages, two gallons of water and a comforter. All shopper wisely get out of her way, nobody dared to protest her 'not so safe way to shop in the supermarket' when they saw the shadow of rampaging bear behind her. "Cashier... cashier... cashier." She chanted her next destination.

Musubi suppressed her urge to stomp and left a dent on the floor, when she saw the long line she went through before. The cashiers were still overwhelmed by stream of customers they had after the big sale. It only took one full second for Musubi to weight between her fellow sekirei who was in danger and etiquette of queuing Minato drilled on her and Kaho. "Yosh!"

Sawada Nana, the staff in charge of cashier number 8 had just finished packing a large purchase for a middle aged woman and thanked her for shopping in their supermarket, as soon as the middle aged customer exited the supermarket a busty brunette dressed in customized shrine maiden costume jumped over the queuing line and landed on the front of the line. Nana stared at her then at the trolley she was carrying above her head, he was speechless at the sight before her. Being the professional cashier she was, her automatic response was. "Sorry miss but please wait in line to pay for your purchase." Nana said in practiced professional tone, ignoring incredulous look other customers sent at her. She was well aware that's not how a normal people would react in that situation, but she chose to professionally deal with a customer who cut the line. It was a too absurd situation for her and survival instinct told her to not comment about it and act like a professional cashier she was.

Musubi looked at the cashier in the eye, making Nana gulped under her gaze. "I am sorry but someone's life is in danger if I am not hurry, so I have to cut the line." Musubi said in a heartbeat as she put down the trolley, making people around her wince at the loud clanking sound. Nana was about to open her mouth again to refute but the sekirei opened her pink wallet and slammed a stack of notes, which with her experience as cashier could mentally counted amount for at least ¥100.000. "Is this enough to purchase everything I bought including the trolley?" Musubi asked in an almost uncharacteristic sternness to the speechless cashier.

Nana just nodded dumbly, too shocked to tell the customer it was more than enough and the trolley was not for sale. The next thing Nana knew, the busty brunette had disappeared, along with her purchase. Nana didn't even have a chance give her a receipt or demand the trolley to be returned later. Unsurprisingly no customer complained her dumbfounded state that halted the line of queuing customers, they were as dumfounded as she was. Nana looked down at the stash of money on the cashier counter, and then to the direction the shrine maiden ran off to. How she was going to explain this to her manager?

* * *

Kaho was in turmoil, simply because keeping watch on Homura was a torturing task. The flame user was breathing heavily, the pace of his breathing was even and controlled. It seemed just to breath he was concentrating really hard, and not letting his guard down at all. Kaho understood why Minato asked her to keep an eye on Homura instead of Musubi. The first reason of course was for Musubi's physical power to do the task Minato asked, and second was because Kaho was the more levelheaded of the two. She didn't think Musubi could stay idle and keep watch calmly when Homura was struggling to keep himself from self cremating.

Kaho suppressed a wince when she felt the temperature around Homura rise again; their surroundings was probably as hot as in desert now. She was sitting on the ground with her legs folded, her folded naginata clutched on her right hand, her left hand was holding a handkerchief to wipe sweat on her face and neck. She would like to do the same for Homura, if only the cloth won't burn first the moment it come in contact with Homura's skin. There was nothing she could do but accompany and guard him now, she prayed Musubi and Minato would come soon.

"You're okay?" Homura opened one eye, peering at her with one half lidded eye. If the situation was not serious and he was not on the brink of death, Homura would have commented she looked like playing endurance contest. A game he heard in passing was played by his fellow hosts when they were kids.

Kaho nodded, "I am fine Homura-san." It must be hard for him to even open his eyes, the heat he felt must be unbearable. What she felt with standing five meters away from Homura was nothing in comparison. "It should my question."

Homura's lips curved up to a thin smile on his lips before he replied, "I am sorry... because of me, you're stuck in this sauna like state."

The naginata wielder blinked before she quickly shook her head, "You shouldn't apologize Homura-san, the reason you're in this state is because you were protecting me." Homura opened his mouth to speak but Kaho cut him off, "I will not apologize, it would be an insult to you Homura-san... I am grateful, very much so... so please don't be sorry when all I can do just guarding you here."

The flame sekirei sighed, "I guess... but I really think you should stand a bit farther at least."

"No." Kaho refused the suggestion firmly, "Here is fine." Her sweating and flushed face said otherwise but neither of them said anything after that.

The silence permeated in the air until the screeching sound of wheel echoed through the alley, Kaho stood up with hopeful expression on her face. She could barely recognize Musubi as her sister sekirei was half flying when bolting past like a bullet. Musubi at last managed to stop few meters away and walked backward with the trolley. "Kaho-chan! I am back!" Musubi exclaimed, panting lightly.

"Musubi-chan!" Kaho was sure this was the second time she was this happy to see her sister.

Musubi staggered a bit when she lifted up one of the water gallon she bought, not because of the weight but sudden raise in temperature. "Hoee... it's hot." Her eyes were spinning because of the heat.

"Musubi-chan!" Kaho called her worriedly, "Are you alright?!"

Musubi straightened herself, "Yes, I am just a bit shocked." She was running in the winter weather just now after all, and then suddenly finding herself in desert climate would bound to make her body to go under shock. "Uhm... that aside, Minato-sama called me and tell me how to do first aid for Homura-san!" Musubi exclaimed energetically as she tear off the seal of water gallon with her enormous strength. Kaho's eyes widened when Musubi said, "Hold your breath Homura-san!" And before Kaho could stop her, Musubi had poured the whole content of the gallon to Homura's head.

Homura in the other hand made a mistake to look up the moment the water stream crashed to his face, and the next thing he knew he was drenched from head to toe. Homura coughed out the water he swallowed, his eyes were wide in shock. "What was that for?!" He groaned at Musubi who watched steam rise from his body with interest.

"Wow, lots of steam!" She couldn't help but commented, "Oh, Minato-sama said it's emergency treatment to stabilize your body temperature. You should be fine for a while!"

Homura had to admit that was true, water that soaking his body would absorb the heat and stabilize him for some time. However it was just some time before the water began to evaporate from his body temperature. "I see... but next time, a proper warning would be nice." Homura said with annoyed tone, "and time to react as well." He added in which Musubi returned with an apologetic bow.

Kaho turned to Musubi, "So Homura-san should be fine now?"

Before Musubi could answer Homura beat her to it, "Temporarily... "He muttered weakly, "Had it not been for my body's current condition it would stabilize once I am cooled down like that but..." He flushed a deep red at the memory of how his body reacted whenever his would-be ashikabi was nearby, "Now it's just temporary measure." His body was rebelling against his mind, he could tell that much. His body craved his ashikabi while his mind was rejecting it; he really brought this upon himself, didn't he?

"Homura-san..." Kaho began, "Could it be... you have found your ashikabi-sama?" She asked, though the tone she used suggests she knew the answer was yes.

Homura nodded weakly, "I have...but I won't let myself to be anyone's possession, and I have no intention to belong to anyone..." A line he recited many times to remind himself what would become of him if he belong to someone.

Musubi looked borderline hysterical to hear a sekirei refused to be winged by his fated one, "Why? For sekirei to meet their destined one is a blessing! Why you won't be with your ashikabi?"

Kaho also thought the same but she also knew sometimes a sekirei couldn't really choose the person they were fated for, "Is your fated one a horrible person? You don't like your would-be ashikabi?"

Homura chuckled softly, "As far as I know that person is far than horrible... and it's not like I dislike this person but..." He trailed off, "I just..." Whatever he was about to say next was cut off by a familiar voice followed by a footstep that echoed through the alley.

**"MUSUBI, KAHO, HOMURA!"**

"Are you alright?!" Minato asked with anxiety written all over his face, he was panting heavily and in spite of chilly weather he was soaking with sweat. He stopped in front of them, crouching and opened his suitcase hastily. "Homura, are you conscious? Can you hear me?" He asked the same question again, trying to make sure the flame sekirei was still conscious or not.

Homura found his breath hitched and heat erupted in his stomach, it felt like he was roasted but... "Minato?" He gasped, realizing how Minato's presence was affecting him. "Kuh!"

"Homura-san!" Musubi and Kaho chorused in horror when they saw Homura's body no longer emitted steam but covered in layer of fire.

Minato's eyes widened, he was expecting Homura in a bad condition but not this critical. Homura was already intoxicated by his own power and even if he tried to fight back it was already out of control. If this continued Homura would... "Musubi! Water!"

"Hai!" The power type sekirei complied, flinching a little when she came closer and the heat licked her skin ignored it as she poured the water on Homura. Steam filled the alley once again but the fire only died down for a moment, only to erupt again. "Homura-san!" Musubi stepped backward in panic when the fire started to burn her sleeve. "Aa! Fire!" She cried in panic, flailing her arms around.

"Musubi!" Minato shouted in horror, "Tear your sleeve off!"

"Musubi-chan!" Kaho, who stood the closest to Musubi quickly helping her sister to put the fire out with tearing the burned sleeves off and then threw it away to a wet puddle of melted snow. "Eei!"

Homura gritted his teeth, at this rate he was nothing but a danger to them. "Go away... I can't control my power anymore, so please..." He never knew his voice could sound so desperate and helpless, "Please... just leave me be, there's no point to endanger yourself for me..." His eyes widened in shock when Minato grabbed his left wrist and the other hand was on his shoulder, "Minato, let go! You'll burn too" He shouted when he saw his fire starting to burn Minato's sleeve.

Minato glared at Homura with determined eyes, paying no heed to the burning pain on his hands. "There's no way I'll let go!" There's no way he would let go of anyone anymore, he had let go of their hands and suffered greatly. He was sick of losing those he cared about, he was sick of letting go! His grip on Homura's wrist tightened,** "I am not leaving you here to die, even if I have to drag you by your neck from the death door! And that's FINAL!"** He shouted as his face inched closer to Homura's, glaring as if to dare the flame sekirei to say otherwise.

And just like that Homura felt the heat on his body somehow subsided gradually, he still felt the sensation of being roasted alive but somehow, he felt…content. "Ugh..." He was barely hanging on to stay conscious and it almost took all his power to nod at Minato. He could barely feel one familiar prick on his left wrist, recalling that he hated this small pain. If he had any strength left, he would have flinched when he saw the syringe's needle on his wrist. He turned his attention to Minato, the dark haired youth was sweating and it was obvious, in spite of trying to ignore the fire, he was still in pain. It was a miracle Minato was not completely charred as he continued the treatment.

It felt like an eternity but Homura could feel the vexing pain and the burning fever gradually calmed down to a barely bearable level, the pain was still there but he didn't feel like he was about to die soon anymore. He felt so sleepy and tired, his half lidded eyes could barely see his surroundings, especially since the heat was not very kind to his eyes. Kaho and Musubi looked relieved that their surroundings no longer felt like an inferno, Minato had lost half of both sleeve from his shirt, but seemed mostly alright. 'Thanks goodness, he's okay...' with that last thought, Homura let himself fall to an exhausted, near coma-like sleep.

Minato watched Homura slump against his shoulder, in spite of everything he said, Homura had fought against himself with everything he had. "That's good. Just rest now, Homura, you deserve it," Minato said softly and comfortingly. The fight to survive against himself was far from over, Minato knew that much. Unless Homura emerged, he was never safe from himself. The next thing they face was another race against time. "Musubi, put everything you bought to our car. We don't have much time..."

Musubi complied as she pushed the trolley, trailing just behind Minato who carried Homura on his back. Kaho had gone ahead to the exit of the alley and opened the door of the car for them. Under Minato's instruction, Musubi unfolded the comforter she bought on the backseat and laid Homura down. "Minato-san... the ice I bought is melting..." She muttered as she held up a package of ice water that barely had ice block left on it.

Minato groaned, "It's still cold so it's fine." He folded the comforter to half so another half became a blanket for the flame sekirei. "Just put it on top of the comforter, it would be dangerous if Homura's temperature spikes again while we're in car." Disastrous with capital D was infinitely more fitting actually, his experience in the past told him that much.

"Hai!" Musubi and Kaho chorused.

* * *

**Hiyamakai Hospital**

Uzume was having the happiest time of her life, entertaining the sickly girl she met few days ago with a cute mouse costume and dancing merrily. She might look stupid this way but Chiho was happy and smiling prettily, it was a small enough price to pay. For the first time in her life, Uzume found a purpose, someone she wanted to be happy. "Chuuu chuu!" She imitated the sound of mouse cutely, puckering her lips in comical manner.

"Ha ha ha Uzume-chan is so... so... " Chiho stammered between her laugh, "Kawaiii!" She gushed out.

Uzume's heart skipped a beat; a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "Not as cute as Chiho of course!" Uzume squealed as she rubbed her cheeks against Chiho's affectionately.

"Uzume-chan!" Chiho's cheeks tinted pink, "You're embarrassing me!" She croaked when Uzume kissed her cheek then drew away.

Uzume knew she was pretty much torturing herself with her own teasing, she was almost afraid Chiho could hear how loud her beating heart was. "I am just telling you the truth! Any guy would be lucky to date a girl like you Chiho!"

Chiho blushed deeper red, her eyes glanced at the photo frame on her bedside table longingly. "Really?"

Uzume felt like she was digging her own grave deeper, "Yes... even that amazing guy you have a crush on won't resist your cuteness Chiho!" The grave she was digging was getting deeper... Uzume concluded wryly. "Even I'm completely jealous of this guy! He has a girl like you so helplessly in love with him! What a lucky guy!" Yes, the person she was reacting to was already in love with someone, and that someone was _not_ her. Now she knew how Kazehana- neechan felt, an unrequited love was painful and agonizing.

The sickly girl looked down, "I don't know... it's... hard to guess what he thinks of me." Then she added shyly, "For all I know... I may be just like a little sister to him."

Uzume crossed her arm under her chest, "How come?" As a sekirei it was hard to her to comprehend human's courting tradition, to sekirei love was never something subtle or puzzling. Uzume always thought love was as normal as breathing to sekirei, your loving someone meant giving your everything - for sekirei it was as simple as that.

Chiho titled her head to the side, looking at the framed photo on her bedside table; from where Uzume stood she couldn't see half of the photo because of sunlight. The photo was new, a photo of Chiho with her parents and a young man. Uzume had seen the photo and she could understand why Chiho had a crush on him. The guy might not be drop dead gorgeous like her housemate Homura, but he had a very gentle look on her face. Uzume didn't know if it was just her sekirei instinct talking, but there was something about him that made her feel he was a good guy.

She fiddled slightly, her cheeks tinted pink as she told Uzume of her crush. "He was hired by my parents around one year ago to be our head inventor." She began, "I told you before that... my parents owned a toy company didn't I?"

Uzume nodded at that, Chiho was a teenage girl but because of her parents she always enjoyed all enjoyment childhood could offer and still do. Her parents said you're never old enough to enjoy the toys they made because it meant to bring happiness to anyone no matter how old they are. Hidaka Toy Company was a small but reputable company in Shin Tokyo, producing mainly toy robots. Chiho's parents worked hard for their company and dreamed one day they could build a toy robot amusement park

"At that time I thought he was much older than me, but turned out he is just two years older." Her smile turned nostalgic at the memory. "Because he was on my father's trusted staff I thought he was kind to me because I am his employer's daughter. But...after my parent passed away few months ago..." She trailed off sadly.

"Chiho..." Her parents died in a car crash, a drunken truck driver in heavy traffic of Ryugu pass. A tragedy that took so many lives.

Chiho laced her fingers together, resting her chin on it as if praying. "My only relative left... my aunt and uncle who are supposed to be my guardians were only interested in selling my house for profit. They even put me in hospital so I won't get in the way..." A single tear cascading down her face, "They even plan to sell the company my parents worked so hard to build from nothing."

Uzume clenched her fist, "Those bastards..." She grumbled under her breath, how dare they to make Chiho cry.

"But... he stood up for me." Chiho wiped her tears, "My parents trusted him so they gave him plenty of authority so my uncle and aunt couldn't seize the company, thanks to him the company is still running today. My parents' dream is still alive... " She muttered softly, "If not for his encouragement... I would have give in too to let my house to be sold, and lost my home forever. I still have a home... my parent's legacy, a place for me to return."

Uzume nodded, she was about to say something but yelped when a white ball with floppy like ears hovered right in front of her face. "Hii! This guy startled me again!"

"Pochiri! Come here!" Chiho called cheerfully for the ball shaped robot to fly to her lap.

**"Piiroppi! Piii!"**

In Uzume's opinion, Pochiri looked more like a ball with floppy ears rather than a ball shaped bird robot it was intended too. The aesthetic point aside, while it couldn't do much other than hovering around, flapping its awkwardly shaped wings or acting cute, it was a good company for Chiho. It was even covered in soft feathers made of synthetic material that made it safe to be used in the hygienic environment of hospital. The guy who made this this ball of fun for Chiho definitely had Chiho's happiness in mind. She was sad that Chiho fell in love with someone else but at least this someone was worthy of a girl like Chiho.

That was good enough for Uzume, she was content... Chiho was already her ashikabi at heart and she wished nothing less than Chiho's happiness.

* * *

If his mother could see him now, he was sure he'd be dead in a minute. If he was lucky enough she would have given him thirty seconds to explain what made him think it was alright to drive in speeds that **_FAR_** exceed 90km/hour in the middle of a capital city – one as packed as Shin Teito, no less! There was a lot of close calls, if not for well timed braking and speeding up. As long as no one got hurt, a mild heart attack was probably the worse other drivers would get. He had an emergency patient in his car and he had no time to lose.

**"FUCK YOU!"** Cursed a grumpy truck driver behind him, undoubtedly pissed that his car suddenly cut in.

**"You think the road is your father's?!"** Ironically it was, since the first thing MBI bought after they settled their HQ in capital was all public transportation properties in Shin Tokyo. Not that Minato would ever admit that.

Minato made a sharp turn, the centrifugal force made Kaho and Musubi leaned to their right. Musubi who sat on the second row with unconscious Homura held the wet blanket down to keep her fellow sekirei safe. "Hold on tight!" Minato warned them as he zigzagged pass other cars.

Kaho yelped, "Minato-sama! This is so fast!"

"Everything looks blurry." Musubi continued, "Musubi feels weird..."

"Kaho too..."

Minato took a deep breath, "Just hang on!"

Kaho and Musubi had motion sickness; hopefully they could hang on until they arrive to the destination. However what he saw from the corner of his eyes changed his mind; Musubi and Kaho in fact looked fine with no sign of sickness. If anything their flushed face and clenched fist said otherwise, they were enjoying this and not aware of it - adrenaline rush. That was one less worry in his list, as far he was concerned.

Once they managed to get to less crowded street Minato pulled out his mobile phone and dialed a number he thought he would never tried to contact again. It was a few moments later someone picked the call up. _"Good afternoon, Mid Bio Informatics. How may I help you?_" A masculine professional voice responded.

"I would like to speak with Sahashi Takami, there's an emergency patient for her." Minato said in the calmest voice he could muster, "If you could, please contact lab 108 and inform them to prepare for code orange." Code orange was code word for intoxication case, and lab 108 was the biggest facility MBI had for Sekirei plan.

There was a long pause until Minato lose his patience, "Hello? Are you listening?"

There was a stutter before the MBI staff responded, _"I am afraid Sahashi-sama is in a meeting with Chairman, and as for contacting lab 108... "_He trailed off, _"I am sorry but any contact with lab 108 is off limit for outsider, it's only for S-plan staff of MBI." _From how hesitant the receptionist said the old name of Sekirei plan, it seemed he had no idea what it was other than using the name in standard procedure to refuse the outsider from contacting the main lab.

Minato gritted his teeth, "I know that." He hissed, and then took a deep breath. "I am Sahashi Minato, Sahashi Takami's son... just inform her that I called and I need her to...

"Look sir." The irritated voice of the receptionist cut him in, "Even if you pretend to be Sahashi-sama's..."

Minato raised his voice. "Do I sound like a fraud to you?!" He snapped, "Look! If you don't believe me, call a superior who has been working in MBI for longer than three years! I am sure they know me!"

"But..."

On second thought that suggestion consumed a heck of time, something Minato didn't have. "I have no time for this." He stated, "Just let me speak to one of researchers!"

The receptionist however was adamant "Like I said before sir, it's off limit for..."

"Then let me talk to my mother then." Minato said with a sigh.

"She has an important meeting with our Chairman." The receptionist repeated the information, sounding irritated by Minato's insistence. "And I am afraid no matter how urgent you think your business is..."

Minato cut him off, that was the last straw. **"I THINK?!"** He echoed sarcastically, **"This is emergency! I have a patient who needs treatment! And you think _I_ made this up?!"**

Minato would have said more and more, but an almost deafening scream made him flinch, _"Demon! Demon! Hieeeeeeee!"_ He looked to the side, facepalming at the sight of red demon mask clacking its teeth.

"Ah my mistake." He would have tried to explain but the line ended abruptly. The receptionist hung up the phone. "Useless MBI..." He muttered under his breath as he made another sharp turn.

"Minato-sama, I thought we're going to MBI tower?" She asked hesitantly, "This is direction to our house."

The dark haired scientist shook his head, "MBI tower is too far from here, we won't make it in time with the car." It would be in time if MBI dispatched a copter to fetch them halfway, but in this situation he would rather bet on what he could do on his own. "We're already near our house anyway..." Only a couple of blocks left they would have reached his house. Mentally Minato calculated the time they had left to treat Homura and what he could scrap from his minimum equipment at home.

He was immersed in his thought that he almost lost hold of steering wheel when his nostril flared at sudden smell that alerted him and his sekireis. Smell of something burning. "Musubi! Is Homura alright?!"

Musubi yelped, that was not a good sign in Minato's book. "Minato-sama! His fever spikes up again!" Then she added timidly, "And I think the comforter is burned a little."

That was not a good sign, Minato thought as he hit the brake just in time before he ran to the fence of his house. "We're here! Musubi, Kaho! Get out of the car and prepare the lab!"

* * *

**Few hours later in MBI Tower...**

The black sekirei disliked a lot of things and her list of liking was very short. She loved the thrill of the battlefield, her sword, apples, etc. But as of now it was her favorite time that's not involved with blood, taking a long bath in luxurious bath tub. It was relaxing, and did wonderful job to her mood every day. While most sekirei had little to no concern for nudity taboos, she was still annoyed when someone barged in to the room. She changed her mind when she saw who was visiting her, if anything she was amused by the newcomer.

"It's rare to see you visiting me, when I am taking a bath nevertheless..." Karasuba said, leaning backward to the marble wall of the pool. "Takami-san."

Takami sighed, "Sorry to interrupt your bath time Karasuba." If she could help it, Takami would rather be somewhere else and not interrupting the black sekirei.

"Just state your business and be done with..." Karasuba said in amused tone, sighing as she sank her body until half of her neck. "Is this about Mina-chan?"

Takami took a deep breath, she must be losing her mind trying to consult about her son to _Karasuba_ of all people. "He is acting a bit weird lately, do you know why?"

She wondered why... Takami always fretted over every little thing Minato did, but since then the head researcher of MBI was close to paranoid when it comes to her only son. "It must be just your paranoia talking Takami-san..." Karasuba said in cheery voice. "Mina-chan knows to take care of himself, after all."

"...I wonder..." Takami continued, "You know him better than I do." She turned around, ready to take her leave. "At any rate... Musubi and Kaho are keeping an eye on him, sorry to take your time Karasuba..."

Karasuba snorted, Mu-chan and no. 87 are keeping an eye on Mina-chan? "It's fine... see you around Takami-san." Karasuba said, humming when she heard the sound of closed door. Takami was desperate, then again the sekirei she put on the job was not the best at that. They were too pure, obedient, and easily distracted. If Minato wanted to keep something away from them, it would be easy.

She couldn't blame Takami for getting desperate though, it must be a mother's thing. There's no way Takami could feel assured of her son after that accident that caused Asama Takehito's death and that tragedy three years ago. Minato's breakdown must be still fresh on Takami's mind.

**"Yume? Yume! Yume!"**

**"This world! No more! I can't take it anymore!"**

No matter how strong you are, when you lost what you hold dear, even this world would look like hell no matter where you go. You could try to cope with the loss, but the scar would always be there, and deep down in your heart you bear hatred to this world. Karasuba knew that well, and when you reached the breaking point... you would want nothing but to watch the world burn.

If there's a question Karasuba wanted to know more than anything about Minato, it would be 'Does he still love this world, even if it's the world without that person now?'

* * *

**The next day**

Tired, that was one word to summarize what he felt in mind and body. However he felt comfortable in spite of being tired. Memory of distant pasts flooded to his mind, spreading a nostalgic feeling he couldn't comprehend. He remembered a long haired woman looking at him with gentle eyes, whispering her prayers to him to grow strong so he could protect his ashikabi. He remembered his tiny hands reached out to her as he grasped her finger. Who was this person, she seems so... familiar.

Oh.

It's Miya... This was when she was about to step down from her throne.

The memory faded again and this time he could see nothing, but he felt something on his skin. It was that comfortable feeling again, the feeling of embraced by the sea. It was a familiar feeling, and in spite of feeling cold liquid he also felt some sort of warmth. He could sleep forever like this.

But.

Shouldn't he wake up soon? Should he?

"Homura! Homura! Wake up! It's morning!"

That voice... it's Miya. He should wake up now or else... Miya would...

"Ng..." His hoarse throat groaned as he tried to open his heavy eyelids, and as expected as his eyes were wide open he was greeted by the sight of Miya smiling at him. "Miya?" He muttered.

Miya smiled at him. "Morning sleepy head."

Homura would have say more but he just realized he was not sleeping laying down since he was looking straight at the standing Miya. He was also not in bed, in fact he was inside some sort of egg shaped machine made of metal and glass. The inside was also filled with strange gold liquid that looked like honey but not as thick. Homura let out a yelp when he realized he was drowned in the strange liquid. He would have struggled to get himself free but Miya stopped him, "Homura calm down! You can breath there right?"

Homura quickly regained his composure, feeling a bit silly to think he was drowned when he could breath inside just fine. But... how could this be possible? "I..."

"This is the same liquid that preserved us back when we were sleeping in our spaceship." Miya explained to the flame sekirei, "I don't know how he could remake it but it does wonders to you Homura, how's your feeling?"

The flame sekirei titled his head to the side, wondering how he could hear Miya who was outside of the egg shaped device and vice versa. "It's a bit sore." He admitted, "I am comfortable... though." He added, "But could you let me out? Being inside this thing creep me out a little."

Miya hummed, a hand cupped her cheek. "There's a lot of buttons here, but I have no idea which would let you out..."

Homura sweat-dropped, "If you could, please don't kid me and get someone who understand this thing to do it."

Miya nodded then walked away from him, it was then Homura noticed Miya was not the only person around. There was someone standing not far away from Miya with his back facing them. Whoever this stranger was, he was wearing a standard lab coat like any other researcher Homura saw in MBI HQ. Miya tapped the stranger's shoulder, much to her and Homura's shock the stranger fell over like a log. The guy was standing asleep! Homura concluded. Miya looked worried as she helped the scientist to stand. When the stranger turned to face his direction Homura's eyes widened.

Sahashi Minato! What he was doing here? And how did Miya know him?

"How are you feeling Homura?" Minato asked genuinely, pushing a green button on the egg shaped device and then dialed a password.

Homura was stunned for a moment before he could reply, "Fine I guess..." What else he could say? His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed the liquid was gradually sucked into a small hole on the bottom of the device.

"I see... " Minato hummed, "Please be patient, I will be able to let you out after most of the liquid is drained out" Then he took out a clip board and checked his watch. "09:34 AM" He muttered.

And true to his word, after the liquid was only his ankle's level, half of the egg opened up like a door and he was free to go. Homura stepped out hesitantly and Miya quickly draped a blanket on his shoulders. Homura was thankful for her small gesture, he felt a bit cold after all. Homura would have asked everything that bugged his mind, but halted when he noticed something else that made him felt cold. He still had his black outfit even though it burned a bit on the sleeve and thigh. He won't mind that little damage but his top was completely unbuttoned, and his breast was out in display. There were square shaped pad under his left breast and in between, connected with a cable to the egg shaped device.

Homura flushed a deep red as he took the pads off, stammering in anger. "Who opened my shirt?" He asked in the calmest voice he could muster.

Minato still had his eyes glued on the clipboard, unaware of Homura's predicament. "I did." He said, blissfully unaware of what he brought upon himself as Homura stomped to his direction, "You can take of the sensor pad yourself, it's for..."

**POW!**

Whatever Minato was about to explain next was cut off when Homura's right hook connected to his cheek and sent him flying.

Miya covered her mouth with her hands, "My my..."

"Minato-sama!" It was then that Homura noticed they were not alone, the two shrine  
maiden sekireis were there too. They rushed to Minato's side and fussed over the  
newly formed bruise on his left cheek.

The one with shorter hakama glared at him, "That's so mean Homura-san!"

Homura ignored the female sekirei in favor of turning to Miya, his face flush with a  
mix of anger and embarrassment. "I thought you said you 'd never let a pervert like  
Matsu to touch me! Miya!" He muttered, his arms crossed to cover his chest.

The landlady sighed, "But Homura, you just punched your 'doctor.'" She pointed  
out loftily, and Homura blinked owlishly as mouthing the word doctor. "How could  
you expect me to get in the way of your treatment? Besides...what makes you think  
Minato-kun would take advantage of you?"

"Eh?!" Homura blinked owlishly, absolutely horrified when the explanation Miya  
gave him sank in.

Miya's smile if anything brightened and her eyes narrowed teasingly. "Or Homura...  
could it be that you're hoping he would?"

"I am not!" Homura shouted indignantly, "What's going on here anyway? Where am  
I? How you know him in the first place? And how..."

"Homura." Miya cut him off sternly, if Homura continued to pepper her with  
questions she wouldn't answer any. It seemed that the shock of his curent state was  
affecting him, making him too high strung to realize that if he kept interrogating Miya  
at that speed there would be no question answered. "If you keep asking, I can't answer  
you."

Homura tensed, his cheeks flushed again. "Sorry Miya..."

"I'm not the one you should appologize to," Miya chided the flame sekirei. "You  
should apologize to Minato-kun, he is the one who save your life and the first thing  
you do is punch his face." The flame sekirei turned to Minato, the scientist was still  
dazed from the impact and barely conscious from the look of it. It was a moment

later it dawned of Homura of what he had done. Miya chukled softly when she saw  
Homura had lost all the color on his face. "As for how I know him..."She trailed off  
cheerfully.

"I should know the only student of my husband..."

EH?!

"Not to mention he is my sweet little brother." Miya said in amused tone, fully  
enjoying the Homura's shocked face.

WHAT?!

Review Please!

* * *

**So that's it~ Hope you like the last chap... As for the next chapter hm... let's see I will update once the the review count is up to forty~ **

**I am not holding my story hostage, like no review no update. NO. It's just I will update ASAP once I have more than 40 reviews for this story. I will still update even if it's not but no fixed time.  
**


	5. 5th Flight: Dilemma

**Update: Beta-ed! :) Thanks for the wait!  
**

* * *

**5th Flight: Dilemma **

The room was plain with three white concrete walls, with one being a giant glass window grid, framed with stainless steel. At first glance, it looked like normal window but it was actually bullet proof and tinted from the outside. Pale green blinds hung on each side of the window. The room had high ceiling, at least five meters in height with white gypsum ceiling and white down-lighting. The flooring was white tiles with black outlining, thoroughly cleaned to a reflective surface.

There was a number of large devices on the wall, some were easily recognized by Homura as the same one he had seen in MBI labs. One in particular was a customized MRI that used for throughout examination on Sekirei. Beside it was the egg shaped device he was in a few minutes ago. It kind of creeped him out to think he was submerged in a honey like liquid and trapped inside the device. Homura thought he might be mildly claustrophobic because of the experience. There were two long tables not far from the line of heavy lab equipment, with papers and smaller lab equipment arranged neatly upon them. On another side of the room was a line of bookshelves, full of thick books and some weird decorations. As far as decoration goes, the small trinkets were odd looking. The flame sekirei turned his attention from the surroundings to another occupant of the room, one smiling Minato who sat on the chair across his and Miya who was treating purple bruise on Minato's cheek. Homura flushed slightly at the reminder of his mishap.

"It's good to hear you're feeling well this morning." Minato said, smiling at him as Miya put an ointment on his bruised cheek. The other two sekirei had went back to their house to prepare lunch after Miya ushered them out because they kept fretting over Minato.

Homura nodded, his face was flushed in deep red. He wanted a hole opened up and swallowed him whole to save him from the embarrassment. Not only did he punch Minato on the face, he had even accused the dark haired teen as a pervert. For him to accuse someone who had saved his life to be in the same category of that lustful witch Matsu, this was the shame of lifetime. "I am so sorry for punching you like that..."

Minato just laughed, "Don't worry about it." He said, smiling benignly as Miya covered the bruise with gauze and band aid to keep it in place. "It's just a small bruise."

Actually the purple bruise covered almost half of Minato's left cheek. it was not by any standard 'small' as Minato described. "I am really sorry Minato..."

"It's nothing to worry about." Minato repeated, this time his tone was stern and leaving no room for Homura to argue. "I believe you don't like the smell of the liquid on your body." Homura nodded hesitantly, he didn't really keen on talking anymore. "The shower is there." Minato pointed at the door near the corner of Homura's left side. "It's a small bathroom so no bath tub."

"It's fine." He was not looking forward to soak in bath tub, he felt uncomfortable and only wanted to take a quick shower. On second thought, a nice _cold_ and long shower.

As if Minato could read his mind the scientist added, "If possible please, don't use too cold or hot water." The advice snapped Homura out of his thoughts; "Your body now is very sensitive to temperature change, so don't take a too long shower either."

Homura stared at him in bewilderment, "Oh." There goes his plan.

Miya who was watching the exchange chuckled softly at Minato, "Oh my... Minato-kun, as usual you're always paying attention to details." Miya couldn't help but comment. "As insightful as always."

Minato laughed sheepishly, "You flatter me, Miya-neesan."

Homura had to applaud Minato for calling Miya as a sister, Miya was always blatantly displeased whenever he or Uzume commented on her mother-like tendencies. "Hn."

"That's not a compliment Minato-kun, it's a statement." She corrected as she presented a bundle of swirl patterned cloth to Homura, "He even contacted me to bring your clothes Homura, towel and toothbrush included."

The flame sekirei looked pretty dumbfounded when Miya dropped the bundle to his waiting arms, "Oh, thank you."

The purple haired landlady smiled as she gently patted Homura's back, "Now, go take a shower." She ordered in motherly tone, "And as you doctor said 'don't take too long and make sure the water is not too cold or too hot.'" She said teasingly.

Homura fought his urge to roll his eyes and commented how motherly Miya was, he was not going to risk his neck against the hannya. "Yes Miya." He said as he obediently go to the bathroom.

As the flame sekirei entered the bathroom and out of hearing range Miya turned to Minato. "Thank you for helping Homura, if not for you he would have..."

Minato's eyes softened at his teacher's wife, his long fingers combed through his dark hair. "I did what I can... but..." He trailed off sadly, "As Takeshito-sensei said, Homura probably will be unstable until he is winged." Minato muttered, adjusting his frameless glasses. "Though at this point, it's not 'probably' anymore."

Miya gripped the fabric of her hakama, her eyes closed. "Can you do something for him Minato-kun?"

There was a pause before Minato answered, "Nothing more than what I have done, and at one point it may stop working on him too. He is fine now, but even I can't tell how long he can keep going with that body. He has to be winged soon or..."

She narrowed her eyes at her surrogate brother, "Homura is adamant about that... at first he is willing to try, that's why he is working as a host in the first place. But... lately he just became more and more averse about it." She shook her head, "Then again who could blame him? Anyone... even sekirei would be scared of losing their free will." She looked up, "You have seen his body, haven't you? Even his body... even though..."

"Cruel isn't it?" Minato laughed humorlessly. "And I bet that mad man just thinks it's nothing but a part of his epic game." He said coldly, the warmth on his eyes were replaced by an icy sheen.

"Minato-kun..." Miya looked at him in the eye, her eyes seemed pierce through his. "Will you kill that man? Will you kill Minaka Hiroto?"

Minato smiled at her, but no assurance in his smile to Miya. "No, why should I? There's no point in killing him no matter how much he pissed me off."

She stared at him in silence.

Minato titled his head to the side, an amused smile on his face, "I never told you right? Miya-neesan, that... no matter what I will never break my promise to you and sensei."

Miya sighed at that, "I know... but I still can't wrap my mind in the idea of you seeing no point in killing Minaka. " She straightened her posture, her eyes gained murderous glint she was feared for when she was the leader of Disciplinary Squad. "If you just _say_ the word, I _will_ move and kill that man without a second thought."

The dark haired scientist shook his head negatively at the offer, "Thank you Miya-neesan, but there would be too much trouble if you provoke Karasuba in the process." Miya scowled at the mentioned name of her former subordinate. "Turning the capital into a sea of flame is not worth the life of a man, especially someone like Minaka." He didn't want to lose anyone anymore, and not for killing Minaka. Miya and Karasuba were precious to him, he would rather let the man live if that what it takes to maintain the status quo between Miya and Karasuba.

As of now there was two reasons that stopped the two from killing each other; one was the consequences of their clash, two, neither wanted to make Minato upset.

The landlady scoffed, her lips pursed in displeasure. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right Minato-kun. Too much trouble."

"And also..." Minato trailed off with a sigh, "MBI and this capital may be a gilded cage for sekirei, but Minaka and MBI are the better devils than the rest of the world."

Miya's eyes hardened, she knew what he was speaking of. The very reason Disciplinary Squad was formed in the first place. "Military. Power hungry scum all over the world..." She sighed, "As much as I hate it, MBI and Minaka are the one who keep sekirei safe from them." While Miya and other strongest members of her race were more than capable to face any threat humanity could possess, she had no wish for bloodshed and carnage, a repeat of the Kamikura tragedy.

Minato smiled at her, and Miya couldn't help but be caught off guard when Minato assured her. "Don't worry Miya-neesan, soon this world will change and you don't have to worry about military any more, even if sekirei lost MBI's protection."

Miya smiled in return, giggling softly at her surrogate brother. "Oh my... that's some big talk you said just now Minato-kun."

He crossed her arms, smiling benignly. His eyes had certain glint that Miya almost thought as maniacal. "Oh, but I do want to change this world. You see nee-san... actually I... " He muttered then leaned in conspiratorially to Miya, the sekirei number 01 narrowed her eyes as Minato whispered to her ear.

Miya's eyes were wide as Minato leaned back, smiling innocently at her. Miya sighed tiredly, "I don't really know what to think of your plan Minato-kun."

Minato just grinned innocently at her, "I take it's a good sign that I am still very much alive after I told you about '_the plan'_ Miya-neesan."

The purple haired alien scoffed then without a warning gave him a flick of finger on forehead, it might looked like harmless reprimand but considering Miya's strength it made Minato's forehead reddened. "That's hurt Miya-neesan!"

Miya titled her head to the side, "That's for the unfunny joke, little brother." She huffed, then her eyes narrowed at him. "But let me ask you one thing." Minato stiffened, "Is it too late for you to back out from 'the plan' you spoke of?"

"You disagree with 'the plan' Miya-neesan?" He asked sadly.

Miya shook her head in negative, "I neither agree nor disagree, but I just think you may regret your decision later. I have no right to tell you to not do it, because what I and the first generation of Disciplinary Squad did is essentially the same." She looked down sadly, "I regretted the bloodshed and carnage we have caused, but we would never regret protecting our kin."

"You shouldn't..." Minato agreed, "As for backing out... it's not too late at this point of time but I have no intention to do so." He looked at her surrogate sister in the eye, "Sensei told me... Minaka thought the invaders of Kamikura Island deserve death because they spat towards heaven, merely a karma and not a tragedy..."

The pillar scoffed at that, she too... had heard of when Minaka had started ranting about his plan. "Like he is one to talk."

Minato just laughed at that, "But what I am planning must be beyond spitting towards heaven to Minaka." He titled his head to the side, an amused smile on his face. "I have no intention to play God like Minaka, one of my comrades said we're going to do something God couldn't and so we're greater than God."

Miya cleared her throat, "As a goddess I beg to differ, and that's a very unbecoming of your comrade Minato-kun. I hope you're not thinking the same."

"That's what they said." Minato defended himself, "And please Miya-neesan, I wouldn't dare to think of such heresy towards you o, fair goddess." He added with cheery yet cheeky voice.

"Flattery is not going to get you anywhere little brother..." Miya cupped her cheek, smiling benignly.

"I am not trying to get anywhere." He replied with an amused smile grazed his lips, "To me... if this plan succeed, it's not because we have surpassed God but, it's because we're arrogant humans who want to change the world."

"..."

"But someone told me... if I just sit and watch this world without lifting a finger I am not a humble or wise human, that's ignorance..." He stated firmly, "That's why I am not going to stay idle, I will change this world as one arrogant human who dare to step on God's boundary if that what it takes..." Deep down he was well aware of his weaknesses, one chunk of his heart was still hesitant and scared of what he was planning. But even so...

Minato was snapped out of his thoughts when a warm hand patted his head gently. Miya smiled at him as her hand went down to his shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze. "It's fine Minato-kun, and remember... even if the world turns on you I would be always be your ally. That's my promise for you..."

The dark haired teen blinked owlishly before a smile formed on his lips, "Thank you nee-san, but like I always said... please stay in your neutral ground." At the downcast look Miya shot at him Minato quickly added, "For now at least... it's not just to protect you, but for my own sake and my sensei's."

"..."

"Please Miya-neesan?" Minato clapped his hands together, giving the landlady his best puppy eyes. One he knew work on her, most of the time at least. "Pleeease?"

Miya sighed, "For now." She repeated, "I am still not sure about this 'plan' of yours, but the moment I see it's going downhill I would be the one who drag you out of it myself." Sometimes it baffled Minato how Miya could threaten people even without her sword or hannya mask, in fact she was downright terrifying without it. "I don't care even if you're kicking and screaming all the way."

Minato stuttered nervously, "That's a bit..." He trailed off but murderous glint on her eyes convinced him to rethink twice. "I will never win against you Miya-neesan."

Miya just laughed at his distress, "You and Takehito-san."

"Yes." Minato admitted theatrically with exaggerated an sigh and shrug, "We can't."

* * *

**Hiyamakai Pharmaceutical Building**

"Higa-sama!" Kakizaki entered Higa's office in panic.

Higa turned from the scenery of the city to face his secretary, frowning at the panicky state of Kakizaki. "What's wrong Kakizaki?"

"Our informant is captured by MBI." Kakizaki looked shaken, something Higa rarely seen in his secretary. "I don't know why but MBI suddenly conducted a sweep over their personnel and they caught our spy."

Higa gritted his teeth, how useless! "That Yakushi..."

"What should we do Higa-sama?" Kakizaki asked, "If Yakushi opened his mouth about us..."

"I don't see why I should lift a finger for a useless pawn." Higa hissed in annoyance, and Kakizaki took a step back in fear he would be the one who receive his boss' temper. "Beside... what would MBI do even if they know? Hostility between our company and MBI is no secret, they shouldn't be too surprised to find one or two spies from our company in their midst."

Kakizaki adjusted his glasses nervously, "But if Disciplinary Squad is dispatched..." Currently their force was still small, his employer had four sekirei in his disposal and Kakizaki himself only had Kochou. If MBI wanted them out of the game, it would be an easy feat for the disciplinary squad.

"I don't think Minaka would want to eliminate a budding major power like me so early in the game..." Higa had seen the man a couple of times and heard a lot of rumor about the eccentric CEO of MBI, a man with a flair of theatrics like that wouldn't do such a rash thing at this point of time. "Never mind Yakushi, or what MBI would do next. They won't do a thing and let this slip for now..." He trailed off, "How's the hunt?"

Kakizaki wondered if he should inform Higa of another bad news, "Uhm... Toyotama and Ichiya are recovering at the moment, they ran to... an unexpected problem."

Higa narrowed his eyes, "What's the problem you're talking about Kakizaki?"

The secretary if anything just sweated even more under Higa's scrutinizing eyes, "Toyotama and Ichiya found an unwinged sekirei and cornered her, but another unwinged came and defeated them." He took a deep breath, "An elemental type sekirei, a fire user and a single number... according to Kochou there's only one flame sekirei; Number 06, Homura."

"And why..." He trailed off, "Toyotama and Ichiya failed? They're winged sekirei, and this single number is unwinged."

Kakizaki gulped, "It seems we're taking the rumor that 'single number is stronger than other sekirei' too lightly Higa-sama. It's unexpected but it seems single number really have an unfair advantage over their kin."

"I see..." Higa narrowed his eyes, "That means I should have at least one in my disposal. Have you located number 06? Toyotama and Ichiya were defeated now but next time they should have more experience in dealing with number 06" Which mean the flame sekirei was the single number his sekirei would have the biggest chance to beat.

Kakizaki shook his head, "Not so far... but from record of MBI's satellite Kochou stole from MBI database number 06 is frequently sighted in North area."

Higa scowled, "How troublesome... very well, for now we should concentrate in building our forces. Let's forget to capture any single number for now... I can't risk losing my pawns so early in the game." He turned around, "Once they recovered, release Toyotama and Ichiya to hunt again. Warn them to not fail me again..."

"Understood." Kakizaki replied with a sigh.

* * *

Homura felt like an idiot, there's no fitting word other than that. When he came out of the shower he had found Miya was waiting for him and Minato was nowhere in sight. The landlady informed him that lunch is ready and he should rest. Miya's attention however drawn to Homura's burn, frowning at the injury. Kaho and Musubi came in, Kaho brought bandage and ointment, and Musubi brought a bowl of hot fish soup and rice.

"Ah perfect timing..." Miya giggled at what Kaho brought, "Minato-kun again?"

Kaho nodded, "Hai! Miya-sama!" The naginata user chirped as she put the supplies down on the table followed by Musubi who did the same.

Homura looked at the two curiously, "Oh... "

"We never introduced ourselves properly..." Kaho beamed at him, "I am sekirei number 87, Kaho. Nice to meet you."

"Sekirei number 88, Musubi! Nice to meet you Homura-san!" Musubi clenched her fist then followed her sister sekirei to bow at the older sekirei.

Homura blinked owlishly, "I am sekirei number 06 Homura. Nice to meet you too." He turned to Miya, "You know them?"

Miya shook her head, "I have heard of Musubi and Kaho, but today is the first time I meet them in person." She turned to the shrine maiden sekireis, "Minato-kun is their tuner after all." That was unexpected, looking at how close Miya was with Minato Homura thought Miya would know them. "To be honest, I have not had much contact with Minato-kun for the last three years." Miya sighed, "That child... he ran off to who knows where, off to a journey to see the world."

"..." She must be kidding him.

There was a sigh as the door opened, revealing Minato who gave Miya an exasperated look. "Please don't make it sound like I was a teenager going through puberty who had a rebellious streak and ran away from home."

"That does sounds like an accurate description." A familiar voice said from behind the dark haired scientist. "I think the last stunt you pulled before you left counts as the rebellious streak of a teenager in puberty." Minato stepped aside, revealing Sahashi Takami who dressed in her white lab coat, white shirt, black tie and pants.

"Takami-san!" Homura exclaimed in surprise.

Kaho and Musubi beamed at the newcomer. "Minato-sama, Takami-san!" They chirped, "It's been a while!"

"Hello Musubi, Kaho... " She greeted them back, "Hello to you too Homura, I see you have gotten yourself in a big mess this time." Homura flushed a deep red but thankfully Takami turned his attention back to the younger scientist. "And this rebellious boy of all people helped you."

Minato sighed, "In case you forgot, that man deserved it." He said in annoyed tone. "If I recall correctly, you and Miya-neesan were there to send me off when I flew off of Japan. How was that count as running off? Which part?"

As one Miya and Takami averted their eyes from him, letting out a exasperated sigh from their lips. "The no news of your whereabouts for two years part?" They chorused.

"So how's your feeling Homura?" Minato asked genially.

The flame user stared at him, Homura couldn't believe Minato used him to change topic. "Fine... " He answered curtly. " A bit sore but mostly fine." He could see in the background the two women rolled their eyes.

Now he had a good look on Minato, Homura had to wonder how he missed the similarity between Minato and Asama Takehito before. It was not like Minato was an exact copy of Asama but he could see from his behavior, the cheery and slightly mischievous manner, insightful act, and his body language. He had seen Asama in that default pose many times, both hands in his lab coat pocket, shoulders rose slightly, and slouching back slightly when he was standing.

Minato leaned in to Homura's direction, smiling kindly at the flame sekirei. Homura flushed a little with how close Minato was, in reflex turning his face away. If Minato noticed Homura's odd behavior he didn't show it. "Well then, once you finish eating we will have another check up." Then he turned to Takami, "Now that Kaa-san is here, I will leave the check up to her. She is your main tuner after all..."

"Kaa-san?!" Homura repeated the title Minato addressed Takami with. "You are Takami-san's son?!" He asked in disbelief.

Takami rolled her eyes while Minato just laughed at Homura's shocked face, "We share the same surname." He pointed out loftily, in which made Homura felt stupider for not connecting the dots before.

The older researcher waved her hands dismissively, approaching her son so she was right beside him. "Our relationship aside... I hope you won't mind if my son is in charge of you from now on." She said as she jerked her thumb at Minato.

Homura's eyes widened at that, Minato was going to be his tuner? "What?!"

"But Kaa-san!" Minato protested.

"All sekirei Asama tuned automatically fall under you." Takami muttered, titling her head to the side. "In case you've forgotten of the deal you proposed yourself years ago..."

Minato sighed, "You know why I did that, I don't want those overconfident researchers trying to take over sensei's job." His eyes narrowed, "One of them did splendid job to Akitsu..." He hissed the last sentence, only loud enough for Takami to hear.

Takami stiffened at the name of the scrapped number, one of many reasons Minato left MBI. "That's why I want you to be in charge of Homura." She raised her hands. "There's nothing else I could do for Homura." She turned to face the flame sekirei, an apologetic look on her face. "I am sorry Homura but like I said years ago, I and Asama have done what we could. At least I have..."

"..." Homura quieted down, what he could say to that? Takami had just told him that he had no choice but to accept Minato. It was not like he disliked the idea, but as of now he was reacting to Minato. He could still feel the reaction, it was mild in comparison of what he felt the day before but still there.

"Okay... that's enough!" Miya cut the conversation off before Homura could answer. "Let Homura to replenish himself, the talk about his condition could wait for later. And before anyone could react Miya had shoved the mother and son out of the room. "Both of you can discuss how to treat Homura outside, I will send him to you once he recovered."

"I am understand nee-san." Minato said with a sigh, "Let's go Kaa-san, we can talk in my office."

Takami shrugged, "Lead the way son."

After the two researchers were out of hearing range followed by the two shrine maiden sekireis who had claimed each side of Minato's arms. Miya closed the door softly, then turned to the dumbfounded Homura. "Eat." She ordered sternly with mother tone.

As an automatic response Homura lifted the spoon near his lips and eat his meal quietly under Miya's watchful eyes, it felt very awkward.

* * *

**Half an hour later...**

The two shrine maiden sekireis had came to take the plate and tray they left on the lab and asked Miya and Homura to join Takami and Minato. Homura also found out that Kaho and Musubi reacted to Minato, something he found expected since Minato was strong enough to draw a single number like him. When asked why Minato had not winged them yet, they quickly answered that their adjustment was not finished yet. They became starry eyed when they said it would be finish in two months. They quickly excused themselves to continue their house chores, Musubi said she had not fix the door she broke yesterday and Kaho chided her for forgetting it. As the two shrine maiden sekireis argued offer what to cook for dinner, Miya and Homura went to their separate way.

Homura and Miya were on the way to Minato's study room, one that located in the house that separated from his lab. When Miya was about to knock the door they could hear Minato talking to Takami. Miya paused for a moment and they listened what Minato was saying.

"I have experience dealing with sekirei with unstable power, but Homura is still one of the worst cases. In his case, there's no permanent solution other than winging." The scientist continued, but paused to look at the door. "Come in." He called.

Miya just giggled as she opened the door, Homura raised an eyebrow at Miya. How did Minato knew they were there? "Deep in conversation I see..."

Minato's study room was like a smaller version of his lab, minus the large machines and cables. In one corner was his desk, a chair and a laptop. Homura looked curiously at the laptop because the logo on it was unfamiliar, but he quickly turned his attention to sofa set in the middle of the room that occupied by Minato and his mother. Both Minato and Takami sat on single sofa and so only the double sofa was left for Homura and Miya to sit. They sat on the unoccupied sofa, eyeing the two scientist curiously.

Takami cleared her throat, "Now Homura is here... you can start to explain his condition."

Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose as if he was having a headache, "Very well, I will be frank to you Homura. All solutions I could offer to you at this point are temporary."

Homura cut him off, "I heard that." He stated sternly, "I have no choice but to be winged if I want to live longer, that's what you're trying to say?"

There was a suffocating silence in the air until Minato broke it. "I am not going to sugarcoat my explanation, but yes... that's the only permanent solution."

"And your temporary solution is only to delay the inevitable, is that what you mean?" Homura asked dryly.

Minato leaned back, resting his head against his left palm. "I can use medicine and other method such as 'Mother's egg' device." Homura assumed this 'Mother's Egg' was the egg shaped device on the lab. "But it serves as a temporary treatment, that device is still in the prototype stage. If not for emergencies like this I won't dare using it." Minato sighed at his rash decision, which thankfully worked. "If possible I would like to avoid using medicine on you. Not to mention your medical history..."

"What?!" Homura raised an eyebrow, unlike Matsu's medicine the one Minato used should have been made especially for sekirei thus it was unlikely it's unsuitable for him.

Takami facepalmed, "I see... back then I told you." The female scientist began, "I and Asama have done some necessary adjustment to stabilize you, Minato was talking about how you have adjusted more than any other sekirei."

Minato nodded in agreement, "Sekirei needs adjustment so they can control their power properly." Minato closed his eyes as he laced his fingers, "However... tuning to Sekirei is still an unnatural treatment, and at this state if I keep injecting medicine on you it would do you no good." He took a deep breath, "For now all I can promise is to do everything I could for you."

This idiot! Homura turned his face away quickly, flushing a deep red. Minato still had his eyes closed, deep in thought "... Thank you, but I don't..."

"CUT!" Takami shouted, startling the men on the room while Miya just looked at Takami curiously. Takami stood up then pointed at Homura then to herself, "You, me, talk."

"Huh?!" Homura gaped at the white haired woman.

Minato was dumbfounded his mother suddenly had an expression that something just fed her up. "Kaa-san?"

Miya was the first to move as she stood up and drag Minato by arm, "Let Takami-san and Homura to have their privacy."

"But..." Minato tried to protest but Takami's glare shut him up.

**"OUT!" **Takami gave her son the best glare that made him froze and helplessly dragged by Miya out of the room. And the door was closed with a soft thud.

When her attention was turned to him, Homura couldn't help but had a foreboding feeling. '_I am doomed' _

* * *

_Review Please! _


End file.
